Romanced
by wormmonsoul
Summary: FINISHED! The Adventures in the Digiworld ended a year ago. Christmas and love turns everything upside down... YAOI! Taisuke, Yamaken, one-sided Taito, Daiken. Complete.
1. part one chapter 1

This is yaoi again. My favourite pairing, I'll let you figure out by yourself.   
Disclaimer: All of you know that I don't own Digimon, Digimon is Akiyoshi Hongo's creation, and he didn't include yaoi in the story, it was a pity...   
  
part 1 The Coming of Christmas  
  
chapter 1  
  
After saving two worlds, the destined children resorted to a normal life. That meant they could solve normal kind of problems just like one on their hands.   
  
"Can I pleaaase fight Belialvamdemon single-handed rather than er.. this?" Jyou asked.  
  
"Like hell you would. Draw it."   
  
Taichi held a fist with paper straws before the young boy.  
  
It was a year since the mentioned Digimon's destruction and naturally it was Christmas, and naturally everybody wanted presents, OK?  
  
The problem that they faced simply demanded - who would take up the pain to buy presents for 12 persons. The Digidestined settled down to drawing random names, and were occupied with that at the moment, the Original Digidestined meeting at Taichi's and the Younger at Daisuke's.  
  
"It's Mimi," Jyou clutched his hair in panic, "I thought we choose among the present Digidestined. She's not present in Japan, that makes her fall out. AND! America's not next door to my apartment. Taichi!"  
  
Koushiro shrugged. "I can send her an e-mail for a present."  
  
"Thanks, Koushiro!" Jyou quickly got rid of Mimi and pulled another straw. "Oh, no, it's Hikari!!!"  
  
Sora was stuck with a present to TK, Taichi to Daisuke and Yamato to Ken.  
  
"What the hell do I give Ken for Christmas?" Yamato wondered sourly. "A Spanish dictionary? I spoke to him once in my life!"  
  
"Dunno, better ask Daisuke," Taichi told him. "I think Hikari's swimsuit photo will do as a present to Daisuke."  
  
"You're evil," Sora commented. "By the way, Yamato, what does Takeru like?"  
  
"Er.. I'll call him tomorrow..."  
  
***  
In the meanwhile..  
  
Daisuke tried to calculate what straw to take. He thoughtfully scratched his lower lip and flickered his eyes from left to right.   
  
"Daisuke!" Hikari said with a strain. "There is only one left!"  
  
"OK, it's Taichi," announced the boy, though everyone knew it already. "Here's a brilliant idea! We draw straws secretly, right? So, we exchange presents, right? It may happen that we'd have two people stuck in a pair, clear? So, let's dare them!! Roger?"  
  
"Roger," Takeru nodded mockingly. "But it can be you as well," he pointed out.  
  
"No way! Everybody's in? Good, now, let's go for Christmas!" Daisuke shouted.  
  
***  
Later that day...  
  
Yamato called Takeru to ask what he wanted for Christmas.   
  
A fishing rod (it's winter!), a basket ball (what, the seventh?), new trainers and a teddy-bear (WHAAAAAa?).  
  
"OK, I'll tell her, but I think it'll be more like a Christmas pudding."  
  
"Is it she?!" cried Takeru, "Pleeeaase, big brother, who's she? Tell me!!"  
  
Remembering Daisuke's loony idea of hooking and daring couples Takeru got worried. He drew Miyako, and should Miyako draw him, Daisuke would have his petty pervert revenge on both of them this Christmas.   
  
Yamato nearly became deaf with the receiver at his ear.  
  
"Why should I!"  
  
"Come on, I'll buy new strings for the guitar, anything - just tell me if it's not Miyako."  
  
"It's not Miyako." Yamato's heart went soft and floppy when hearing about new guitar strings.  
  
"Oh GOOD!"  
  
tsuzuku... 


	2. part one chapter 2

Disclaimer's the same.  
  
chapter 2  
  
Since that day, a careful planning of presents and pursuit of interests began.  
Taichi despite the obligation to make a present to Daisuke cherished a special present for Yamato.   
  
He had been mulling and musing about it for a month and every time his eyes fell on the calendar, he shivered with anticipation. When they drew names at his house and he read the name on his straw, he sighed a huge relief. His utmost fear and deepest desire was to draw Yamato's name. Thank heavens, it was little Daisuke. Otherwise, it would have seemed weird to his friends if on Christmas eve, during the grand ceremony of receiving presents, he would have to french kiss his best friend, his Yamato.  
  
Also, his secret crush. Weird but true.  
  
Kissing Yamato... Taichi's vision swam just thinking about the possibility and the sensation. He longed for this kiss, dreaded it and prayed to claim it. At times like this he was grateful that his Crest was of Courage, which he was determined to prove.  
  
Yes, Christmas... Draw nigh...   
  
tsuzuku...  
A/N: it's not Taito...^_^ OK, maybe a little.. in the beginning 


	3. part one chapter 3

Still don't own Digimon. Neither Notre Dame de Paris and Claude Frollo for that matter. I just threw the first lyrics that came to my mind in the story. Tu Vas Me Detruire is not mine again. Though I DID translated it here.  
  
chapter 3  
  
Yes, Christmas approached inevitably like Apocalymon.  
  
Yamato, having run out of wits from constant thoughts about presents, decided to execute a spy operation at Ken's house. The best he could come up with was a book but Ken had tons of books he'd heard. Clutching a note from Daisuke with Ken's address written on it, he now stood in front of the door to Ichijouji's apartment.  
  
The door was answered by a pleasant looking woman, Ken's mother.  
  
"I'm Ishida Yamato, a friend of Ken from Odaiba," he declared and was heartily admitted into Ken's room. It was a cozy little room, with a balcony, a desk with a computer, really many books and a bunk bed over the balcony door.   
  
"Hello, Yamato!" Ken rose surprised from his desk.  
  
"Good to see you, Ken."  
  
The boys glared at each other in embarrassment - no one knew what to start with. Ken's stomach curled when he noticed the present he had bought for Yamato freely placed on his bed. It was meant to be a surprise and Ken intended to meticulously keep it at that.  
  
"It's strange that you called on me." Ken said uncomfortably. He moved in the opposite direction of the bed.  
  
"I was just walking by," Yamato lied explicitely.  
  
"OK, I'll bring on tea, if you'd like."  
  
"OK!" the older boy agreed eagerly.   
  
"Let's go to the kitchen?" Ken smiled with relief.  
  
"Uhm..." the blonde scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Wouldn't it be wrong to disturb your mother?"  
  
Ken clenched his fist. "Fine, let's have tea here... Would you wash your hands?"  
  
Clever. Yamato grudgingly exited the room without even checking on the bookstalls.  
  
Ken climbed on his bed and hid the present under the blanket. He doubted Yamato would request lying down and having a nap. The boy's hand lingered on the soft fabric of his pillow and a dreamy look came into his eyes..  
  
Yamato... on his bed... Anyone on his bed would suffice.   
  
Ken had a lot of problems. Overcoming his hyper puberty thing was one of them especially if it didn't make much difference to his willful body whether his eyes strayed to a well-shaped girl's figure of well-shaped boy's figure.   
  
*I'm not gay!* Ken stubbornly repeated to himself.   
  
Yamato peeked in the room and Ken quickly jumped down on the floor.   
  
"I'll go get tea.. Make yourself at home.." he gestured to the carpet. Yamato nodded reassuringly. The moment Ken closed the door behind himself, Yamato rushed to his table.  
  
"Books, books," he muttered, opening drawers. "Hell, a lot of books. Not good. What else? CDs, computer magasines, this guy knows what being an expert is about, 'Playboy'.... Erm, 'PLAYBOY'?!!! Gee.... Hmmm... Interesting...."  
  
"What if our Ken-sama is interested in girls?" Yamato thought aloud. "He's hit the age after all.. Can I turn the knowledge to my profit?..."  
  
Yamato retreated to the wall and thoroughly checked the room. His hand accidently ran on the footsteps leading to the upper bunk.. Yamato climbed two steps high and found himself in an ideal spot for surveying the whole room.  
  
"There is something missing here..." he reflected.  
  
*Maybe, he needs toys? Girls adore toys.. That's why Takeru wants one, I bet. So that he can invite the girls from his class over and have them drool over his teddy bear...*   
  
He imagined Ken cuddling a teddy-bear and cooing - How am I to name you, sweetie? Tommy?   
Urgh. Not to mention how much of embarrassement Ken would experience if Yamato did give a genius kid with IQ three times his own a teddy bear... Miyako would die laughing.  
  
Although those thoughts made him chuckle, Yamato continued the observation. He took a liking to this room. Intimate with its dim light... and just maybe Ken with his teddy bear would fit perfectly. Cute. Cooing. Big amethist eyes that concealed licks of fire under the cold surface...  
  
Yamato inwardly groaned. He couldn't be thinking about guys in that way again... He believed it was over with after the first trip to the Digiworld... with Taichi, who DID seem a tad too sexy for his liking... No more naughty Taichi references, Yamato ordered himself sternly.  
  
Back to Ken.  
  
He certainly won't be cooing. Ken's neither Daisuke nor Taichi's kind. Several traits made him like Jyou but they weren't many... actually, Ken reminded him more of Sora in her best moments..   
  
At that instant Ken entered into the room, carrying a tea tray, and nearly toppled over noticing Yamato carelessly draped over the footsteps of his bed.  
  
Yamato snapped out of his reveries.   
  
Ken put the tray down trying to breath as innocently as possible, but risking a few glances to check on Yamato. He wondered if Yamato HAD climbed into his bed during his absence.  
  
*He's not a pervert, he's not you!* his inner voice kicked in.  
  
The boys sipped on the tea silently. They didn't have a wide range of topics to dwell on. Yamato could ramble about music but Ken had no idea of music, and Ken could vividly describe an encyclopedia but Yamato hardly knew this word existed.  
  
"I think it was a good time we had in Mexico," Yamato said after a long spell of silence.  
  
"Yes, I like travelling. We hadn't seen much of each other since though."  
  
"Uhu, how's your Spanish?" Yamato decided to bring up a question session now. If he gathered enough intelligence, he'd calculate on the present.  
  
"Good. I took up French."  
  
"French? That's very nice. My grandparents live in France somewhere... Say something in French...  
  
Ken took a deep breath.  
  
"Cet ocean de passion  
Qui deferle dans mes veines  
Qui cause ma deraison  
Ma deroute, ma deveine.  
Doucement j'y plongerai  
Sans qu'une main me retienne  
Lentement je m'y noierai  
Sans qu'un remords ne me vienne..."   
  
Ken declared dreamily. Yamato gaped at him. "Can you translate?"  
  
Ken studied his hands breathlessly and blurted away,  
  
"This ocean of passion  
That rages in my veins  
And causes my madness  
My confusion, my bad luck  
I sweetly plunge in there  
And no one holds me back  
Slowly darkness takes me  
But I have no regrets..."  
  
*This guy is wronged big time,* Yamato noted. "So, do you still play soccer?"  
  
"A bit. Daisuke's better than me at it."  
  
"Yeah," Yamato said. "It's a nice room you have, balcony and all."  
  
"I think it lacks something," Ken looked around.  
  
"A Pet? Toys? Books? Girls' photos?" demanded Yamato. Ken gaped at him and promptly shut his mouth.  
  
"Maybe," Ken shrugged. "I'm not too comfortable around girls. I'm too involved in studying."  
  
"Yeah, you should go out more often," agreed Yamato thinking, *I am as well not very comfortable around girls, I have a band and Sora. And Taichi.. Who am I to advise him anyway?*  
  
"I think, Miyako likes you a lot," Yamato said. Ken blushed.  
  
*He's cute.* *Hey, that's been second time!* *Ah well, just a random thought.* Yamato tried to convince himself, at the same time willing his arguing inner voice to shut up.  
  
"It's not true," Ken protested weakly.  
  
"Sora told me."  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yeah, she also told me Daisuke likes you a lot... As a friend," Yamato added hurriedly. Ken studied him from under the slant line of dark hair over his face. Yamato felt blood rush to his face. He didn't mean it like that.  
  
"I'd better move on," he stood up and put the cup on the tray. "Thanks for the tea. See ya."  
  
"By the way," Yamato turned from the door in the last attempt to break the uncomfortable pause. "What are you planning for Christmas? I mean..err.. are you New Digidestined going somewhere?"  
  
*That's a perfectly idiotic thing to ask - wouldn't Takeru tell you anyway?!* *.. Oh, shut up.*  
  
Ken stopped at the door.  
  
"Not really."  
  
It was an awkwardly drawn conversation. Ken felt obliged to say something longer than two words. He didn't expect his mouth open and blurt out, "My parents are going to spend Christmas eve out, so I'm alone in the apartment and open to propositions."  
  
Ken blushed all over. How could he let it slip in that suggestive way!!!   
  
"Give my regards to Takeru," he said hastily and closed the door after the older boy. No, he didn't mean it to sound like that! Especially to Ishida Yamato!...  
  
Ken leant his back on the door and heaved a sigh.   
  
Back then, a month ago Daisuke being in a particular stupid and horny mood said, Taichi and Yamato were so close they must have really hit it, wasn't that obvious? and Miyako punched him and called him a pervert. Ken had suspicions on the subject. Everybody did. Half of the Teenage Wolves fans believed in the fact and rejoiced that Yamato was gay.   
  
And what was wrong with Yamato today? Calling on him out of the blue? Fishy comments? What, did Yamato made passes on him? Ken shook his head slowly. Idiot. Moron. Imbecile. Why did he tell Yamato about his parents? He didn't cherish the dream of opening the door to the cool blonde singer on Christmas eve and roll in the bed later...  
  
Or he did. A little. Hell, he could write books on his plans to seduce Daisuke.   
  
What happened after the first DNA evolution... Whatever. Daisuke may say anything his heart wishes, but Ken would never forget the look in Daisuke's dark confused eyes. It was a relief that the others managed to DNA evolve their digimon... But what if it wasn't his sick fantasies and there was something of gay in it?   
  
Back to Taichi and Yamato - did they have a relationship in earnest?  
  
tsuzuku... 


	4. part one chapter 4

You don't have to read below:  
I don't own Digimon. That's why I'm writing fanfiction on it.  
  
chapter 4  
  
Yamato walked home past Taichi's place. A bright idea to talk to Hikari about Ken occured to him. Hikari was a damn good judge of characters.  
  
This Ken was... strange. Blushing like a cute girl. *Wonder, if Daisuke finds him cute?*   
  
What if...? No, Daisuke is certainly not gay. After all, he is in love with Hikari. And he idolizes Taichi. Hmm.   
  
Yamato shook his head. If so, why should he bother? Taichi is the kind of cool guy to be loved, adored and look up to, and idolizing him doesn't seem like worst thing a boy like Daisuke can do. Taichi is clever enough to keep things under control if hormones would choose to kick in.  
  
With this naive thought Yamato knocked at Yagami's door.   
  
"Hi, Yamato-san!"   
  
It was Daisuke. Yamato remained cool, despite the screaming in his head, "Where's Taichi?"  
  
"He's fine. You can go inside, don't worry."  
  
"Yeah, why should I."  
  
Yamato found Taichi sprawled on the floor of the sitting-room.  
  
"Hi Yamato! Look here, me and Daisuke decided to give Hikari this for Christmas. She's my lil sis, after all."  
  
Taichi demonstrated a huge box wrapped in pink paper.  
  
"What's there?"  
  
"A photo album."  
  
"She'll like that. Gees, I have to buy something for Takeru and Sora too."  
  
Yamato sat down next to Taichi. Daisuke placed himself opposite of them and stared.  
  
"Hey, Daisuke, since you're here, maybe you know what Ken wants for Christmas?" asked Yamato.  
  
"Lemme see... A book?"  
  
"Why don't you write him a song, Yamato? If you're so concerned about his presents," Taichi chuckled, inching closer to him.  
  
"What?! Taichi, I forgot how stupid you are."  
  
Taichi grinned and gently poked Yamato in the ribs with his elbow. Daisuke watched the two with a sudden interest. Yamato looked sidelong at him and thought that Daisuke was certainly queer.   
  
*Maybe, he's jealous?*  
  
"I expected you to punch my face," joked Taichi. "And then I would knock you over and squash you into the floor."  
  
"You're hallucinating. I'M knocking you over. Always."  
  
Yamato carefully noted how excited Daisuke became.  
  
Taichi's eyes were glued to Yamato's face. The blonde was unbearably close to him, his head reeled and Taichi was afraid lest he should fall over. He could reach his hand and cup those pointed delicated chin and bring him down for a kiss.. But for stupid Daisuke who was still in the room...  
  
Daisuke fidgeted nervously, seeing the two of his friends getting more and more intimate in front of him. He wished to get out of their way and turn up in another place entirely. Rarely a moment presented itself when Daisuke felt like the fifth wheel; Daisuke gulped and looked for exit.  
  
Yamato noticed Daisuke's growing uneasiness. Was it simply that Yamato visited Taichi storming on them in the middle of something? Yamato resolved to leave the two alone.  
  
*Get out, you little idiot,* Taichi thought. *And lemme have a few quiet moments with MY Yamato.*  
  
Yamato stood up and broke the sparking tension.  
  
"I have to go. See you, Taichi."  
  
"Sure." Taichi clenched his fists in disappointment.  
  
He saw Yamato to the door and upon returning found Daisuke preparing to leave.  
  
"It's me who should've left," apologised the younger boy.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"I think he likes you," Daisuke said cheerfully, crossing his fingers in a hope that he was right in reading Taichi's interest.  
  
"What? You can't be serious," Taichi grew excited.  
  
"Yeah," Daisuke backed off to the door, "Anyways, I'm off. Got to call on Ken," he said the first on his mind. Before running away, he gave a sly wink to Taichi.   
  
*I love to play matchmaker* Daisuke squealed to himself.  
  
Taichi stared after the fleeting boy, biting his lips. What was up with that wink? Daisuke is gone to Ken... He is always around Ken. Interesting.   
  
Ken and Daisuke were obviously very close. Daisuke MIGHT be slightly enamoured of his friend. What if he was full blown in love with him? After all, it was puberty, libido and confusion with orientation.  
  
Ken? He is so shy and reserved. He probably has no idea what hormonal surge is. Maybe, he's a eunuch. Right. Gotta help Daisuke with it.  
  
*Wait!* Taichi stopped himself. *Why am I thinking like a gay? Nearly kissing my best friend doesn't make me a homosexual. Daisuke and Ken are capable of working it out by themselves.*  
  
"Yamato likes me?" Taichi murmured with a silly grin spreading on his face. "Yamato likes me... This is good news."  
  
tsuzuku... 


	5. part one chapter 5

Thanks for reviews, syenite kai, I'll post this chapter just because you asked me to, and Nine, you're my most loyal (meaning, adorable) reviewer, I'll give you a hint about the couples: in the end it's not going to be a Taito. Alas, I'm obsessed with another...  
  
chapter 5  
  
Sora threw a quick glance on the phone and sighed. Where was Yamato? She hoped she could get him out tonight.   
  
It was about to strike their first anniversary and she wanted to do something, like a small family celebration...   
  
It was hopeless. Yamato was probably still at Taichi's. They were always good friends, and the fact that Sora liked Yamato better out of the two didn't draw them apart. It was her choice and there was nothing that they could do about it - nothing that Taichi could do about it.  
  
The three of them were the best friends in the world...   
  
Sora enviously thought about Yamato and Taichi. Sometimes it seemed more than a friendship. They were boys, they had similar interests (kinda..), they wasted a whole load of time playing stupid computer games or saving the world, it was natural and it didn't bother her... at first. Lately she grew worried sick because of strange glances that Taichi would send to Yamato once in a while... Really disturbing ones: prolonged and waiting, waiting, as if Taichi was expecting something, or speculating. Longing.  
  
Sora frowned. Something about Taichi's way of looking at her boyfriend didn't settle in her stomach. She wondered if she should go against her nature and keep Yamato away from Taichi, spend more time with the blonde singer instead of letting him run off to Taichi, because... because...  
  
Because, Sora started to hyperventilate when the realisation struck her, because she was jealous.   
  
Taichi was in love... with her boyfriend. Oh my God!...  
  
***  
Later in the evening she was walking a strangely absent-minded Yamato along the dark streets, and her suspicions got worse. *I'm fooling myself* she thought hopefully and stared at Yamato's profile.   
  
They passed a brightly lit shop window, Sora pulled on his arm to point a funny singing Santa Claus toy in the window, but Yamato stayed impassive.  
"Yamato..." she said gently and again tugged on his arm.  
"...................."  
"Yamato!"   
"Yamato?!" She yanked him to a halt.   
"Whaaat?" The boy looked at her as if she wasn't there. Sora frowned. *What is he thinking about? Or more precisely, whom?*   
  
"You're being ...hmm.. distracted somehow."  
"It's just.. Christmas," Yamato shrugged indifferently, "I hate to invent Christmas presents. You never know what to give. And nobody helps much. I mean, you can buy a .. a... a toy, but then what the hell he needs a toy for? Or you can ..uhm... get an interesting book.. but he could've read it already!!! Who was that insane person who came up with this stupid idea of Christmas?!"  
  
"Relax, you're working too hard... Because you really love your friends."   
  
Sora bit her lips and watched her boyfriend's expression. He smiled dreamily. Smiled. *Is he thinking of Taichi?!* Sora was growing cold and desperately tried to push back the pangs of jealousy. She decided to investigate this further.  
  
"What are you going to give Taichi for Christmas?" she chirped innocently. Inside she had just digivolved to Garudamon and fired up.  
  
"Umm... the usual... What?"  
  
"C'mon, tell me?"  
  
"I haven't really thought about that," Yamato stared at the decorated shop windows. His eyes were glazed. Several snowflakes landed on his blonde hair and disappeared. He didn't notice. He was thinking... and his line of thoughts, she reflected bitterly, was far away from her persona..  
  
Sora clenched her fists. Why did he lie to her?!! Why didn't he tell her about Taichi's present?   
  
She looked at the set of buildings rising ahead in the dark sky. Taichi's apartment was visible from here. Sora forced herself to breathe evenly.  
  
What was she going to do now?  
  
tsuzuku... 


	6. part one chapter 6

Nine, you're a genius... No, I WON'T write Sorato. I don't mind Sora, but god, they're just FRIENDS!!! (in my wronged mind)   
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But if I did...   
  
chapter 6   
  
Naturally, it was Taichi's silly idea to have a picnic. The Chosen Children took off the next day to a cabin in the middle of nowhere by means of Yamato's dad's minivan. (Where there was no room for Yamato himself and he and Sora had to take the bus ^_^).  
  
"It's fricking coooooold!"   
  
Jyou grabbed his shoulders and hugged himself, his teeth clattering, his lips the colour of blue sea, his nose like a red red rose...  
  
"Here, you can have mine," Taichi discarded his parka and threw it over Jyou's overcoat.  
"And mine," Takeru pulled off his coat.  
"And mine," Daisuke carelessly handed Jyou his jacket.  
  
"No problem!" Takeru said cheerfully, "We'll make a fire and it'll be warm! And when Yamato comes we can have hot cocoa and Christmas pudding.."  
  
Miyako came out of the small kitchen with a sharply looking hunting knife. "I can make pudding myself!" she announced.   
  
"Sure," Koushiro said, carefully backing away. "But it won't hurt if Yamato helps..."  
  
"At least, THEN the pudding'll be eatable," said stupid Daisuke.  
  
Miyako chased him around the table. Daisuke grabbed Ken and put him in the front to protect himself. Ken sighed wearily.   
"Daisuke, do you mind?..."  
"I'll get you for this, Dai-baka!" Miyako threatened and, blushing like a little girl, marched back into the kitchen. Her crush on Ken was widely known and Daisuke widely used it.  
  
The boys inspected the cabin while the girls stayed in the kitchen, where they were pulling utensils out of their bags and placing them in order.   
  
Half an hour later, Yamato and Sora covered with snow from head to foot fell in the cabin through the door. Taichi giggled when he saw Yamato's wet hair plastered over his head and face.  
"Not a word, Tai!" Yamato warned him.  
  
It was an admirable and unforgettable sight that Taichi would never forget - Yamato's eyes had an angry sparkle to them, shining like two large blue lakes, and Taichi immediately drowned there. Peacefully pulling the boy close by the hand, he accidentally interwove his fingers through Yamato's cold ones. An intimate gesture, he sharply realised how much he wanted to touch Yamato in more ways.  
  
"You're so cold..."  
"I'll live."  
  
Taichi pressed his pale hand to his lips and warmed it with his breath. He noticed the way his friend's blue (*why does he HAVE to have such blue eyes?!*) eyes widened in surprise.  
  
This intimate scene at once drew attention from Koushiro. He kicked Jyou in the shins and pointed to the two boys.   
"This is starting to get regular.." Jyou whispered uneasily. Koushiro nodded.   
  
Taichi smiled against Yamato's frozen fingers locking his eyes on his slightly bluish lips (*I bet I can warm them up...*) until Sora nervously edged between the two of them and pushed Yamato towards the kitchen.   
  
"The pudding, Yamato!" she reminded him. Yamato shook the trance off and followed her. Sora swept the room with her hawk's glare for the last time and Koushiro hurriedly turned to Jyou pretending they were engrossed in a serious talk and didn't see anything farther than their noses.  
*This is not fair. Everybody saw it..* the girl thought and her heart sank. *Everyone understands...*  
  
The kitchen was a mess because Takeru and Hikari had been demonstrating each other their cooking skills, destroying everything in the process. The first thing Yamato did was to shove everyone literally out of the kitchen and locked the doors. He didn't open them until the pudding was safely in the oven - despite Taichi's and Daisuke's heartbreaking requests for snacks.  
"Oh, cruel!" grumbled Taichi and tripped Daisuke, who was bouncing around the room. The boy crashed to the floor, sprang up and threw himself at Taichi, finally able to occupy himself. Taichi gladly punched him back... and a fight started.  
***  
Excited shouts grew in intensity as the darkness loomed over the mountain and threw a shadow across their cabin. Ken watched through the frozen window Daisuke and New Chosen children hurling snowballs at the older Chosen who barricaded themselves behind a shed. Yamato emerged from the kitchen, whistling happily.  
  
"Hey, Ken, what are you doing there?" he wondered.  
  
Ken shyly sank into the chair and held up a book. "Reading."  
  
Yamato dumped a small load of candles in his lap.  
  
"Well, here's some bad news," he said standing over the boy, "Since you're here, you'll help me with the table. Go light candles."  
  
Ken stretched his legs stubbornly. "Can't I simply read?"  
  
Yamato yanked him to his feet and confiscated the book. "No. Don't make me spank you."  
  
*Don't make me feel so embarrassed!* a voice screamed in his head when Ken found himself standing impossibly close to Yamato and looking into his eyes. Yamato peered in his book and Ken breathed a relief when a look of puzzlement crossed his face - he obviously couldn't read English. Thank you, God.   
  
"Alright!"   
  
He was near the table in a blink of an eye and arranging the candles. Yamato again disappeared in the kitchen and Ken felt the flush in his face fade away. Everyone left him to himself. It was much better to be alone, comfortable, undisturbed.  
  
*From dreaming your vivid fantasies?* his voice kicked in.   
  
Ken bent his head over the first candle and lit it carefully.  
  
*Shut up.*  
  
The tip of his hand glided over the smooth surface of the table. It smelled of wood delightedly. Would it be nice, the wicked flow of thoughts continued, to lay back down on its flat surface, with hot flames of the candles dancing around you, like passion incarnate? To be enveloped in mild twilight away from the raging snowstorm, to be held and loved in strong hands and please in return? You were guaranteed to have several splinters in your ass when you fucked though..  
  
*God, no!* Ken screamed inwardly. *Cut it out!*  
  
His hand quivered over the candle as the fantasy pulled him deeper. Abruptly, his wrist was seized and a burning match was knocked out of his fingers. Yamato was behind him and bringing him back to reality with a pat on his forearm.  
  
One tenth of a second was all that his highly developed brain needed to include the blonde in his sexual fantasy (*loved in strong hands..*) before Ken realised it was not what Yamato was here for.  
  
".. burning your fingers?" he heard and resurfaced from his daydream. Shocked, he stepped away.  
  
"I'm alright," he said quickly.  
  
"You're crazy," the blonde shook his head and bent over a candle to light it. Ken watched him from the corner of his eye noting his handsome features and their beauty enhanced by the soft licking flame...  
  
*Licking - what a laugh. Nobody told me geniuses have puberty..*  
"I'll go fetch the others," Ken said hurriedly and slid past Yamato to the door.  
*Hate it.*  
***  
"And let us all give thanks to God for the wonderful dinner our housewife Yamato..."  
  
Taichi's speech was interrupted with the said Yamato whacking him on the head with a plate.   
  
"Hey!!" Daisuke jumped to his feet. "You don't touch Taichi-sama!"  
  
Ken indifferently pulled him down on his chair. "Let them..." Daisuke opened his mouth but Ken stuffed it full with a sandwich. Hikari and Takeru giggled.  
  
"Since Daisuke's already eating.." Sora smiled, "Itadakimasu."  
  
"Itadakimasu!" everyone chorused and dug in.  
  
In the meanwhile Hikari and Takeru exchanged evil glances across the table and unnoticed slipped under the table. They resumed their seats after several minutes and sat through the meal grinning full force.   
  
"Yamato, can I have another slice of pudding?" Takeru asked innocently.  
  
"It's in the kitchen.."  
  
"Can you fetch it for me?" his younger brother asked with a smile. Yamato sent him a look and rose from a table. He hardly made a step when he came crushing down on the floor - scratch it, Taichi's arms. Everyone laughed clutching their stomachs even Sora, though there were tears in her eyes. Yamato and Taichi looked down and saw that their laces were tired together.  
  
"Takeru..." Yamato growled. The little blonde didn't respond, he was choking with laughter.  
  
Daisuke toppled backwards and fell on the floor which provoked new crazy burst of laughter but what nearly sent everyone to roll on the floor was the fact that Ken fell on top of Daisuke. Their boots were tied together as well. Hikari screamed with laughter. Koushiro and Jyou hastily checked their boots, found the same problem and started undoing the knot.  
  
"Coool.." Takeru moaned.  
  
*Oh shit!* thought Ken in panic, rising above Daisuke on his hands, blushing fiercely. A disturbing thought throbbed in his head, involving a bedroom and a very warm Daisuke. *Not again. What's wrong with me?*  
  
"Right.." Taichi mumbled. He dropped to his knee and began undoing the laces with weakened fingers. He glanced up at Yamato secretly, who, too, kneeled and leant over the boot. Taichi trembled. It was Yamato's face that came into his view blocking everything out, it was his fleeting glances and alluring line of lips, it was his soft breath that thundered in his ears. Taichi was instantly provoked: he raised his clouded eyes to Yamato's face, tracking his lips, picking his scent, fighting excruciating urge to touch those seductive lips.. kiss him...  
  
He unconsciously moved closer, and rubbed the side of his face on Yamato's ear, once again interlacing his fingers through Yamato's, his boots already forgotten..  
  
Only one kiss.  
  
Sora dropped her fork.  
  
Yamato snapped his head upward. His attention focused on Sora, then at laughing Takeru to whom he delivered a wry smile, and suddenly Ken. Ken was watching the two of them warily. Yamato moved away and slipped behind the table, leaving Taichi on the floor. Taichi sent a distinctly killing glance at Sora.  
  
*Only one kiss.*  
***  
  
It was a nice evening - it was fun. They packed their things, said their goodbyes and parted only to meet in two days for present-giving party. Almost everyone had similar thoughts as they drove away from the cabin in the mountains: *Are Taichi and Yamato in love? What will Sora do?*  
  
tsuzuku… 


	7. part one chapter 7

For those who like Taito, your fun is over! Ha Ha Ha! My turn! Gomen nasai! I'm too lazy to update!   
= indicates lyrics.  
'Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.' - Romeo and Juliet, W. Shakespeare.  
Disclaimer: no, I don't own anything. *pouts*   
  
chapter 7  
  
Instead of going to bed Yamato stayed up late. His father decided to give himself a break and watch a soccer game. It was over midnight and Yamato closed the door to his room tired of his vigorous shouts.   
  
The blonde fell heavily onto his bed and stared into the sky. It was deep violet colour. City lights do that and the first thing you miss when coming home from mountains, is stargazing.  
  
*This is not what you are really thinking about,* a stubborn inner voice informed him.  
  
With a sinking feeling Yamato recalled that Presents Giving Party was due in two days. He didn't have a choice - he needed the present come hell or high waters. He asked Takeru, who suggested a book. He asked Daisuke, who suggested a book. He asked Iori, who stared at him for a long time, then chuckled and said that a book would do. He asked Miyako and Hikari. Guess what they suggested? Right, a book. Even Daisuke said 'a book'. Taichi suggested a song.   
  
*Stupid Taichi.*  
  
Yamato's eyes wandered idly over the violet clouds.  
  
It was a good idea to get out of the busy Tokyo megalopolis and breathe some fresh air although Yamato had to spend his weekend in the kitchen. It was fun, but it worried him that Taichi's behaviour was strange. He was flushed and he was slow around Yamato, almost idling. Yamato was curious about what could possible be wrong with Taichi. *You will find out,* snickered the inner voice.   
  
*Ignore you,* the blonde frowned.  
  
*Oh no, you don't! I will be here until you decide whether you ever stop thinking that boys are beautiful or admit you're gay.*  
  
Yamato defiantly rolled over. He didn't see how he could solve this problem, that's why he preferred to keep silent. There wasn't a chance in the world to come out with this little pain. But who would help him? Taichi wouldn't understand him. That's the problem - Taichi is too simple-minded, and Yamato's complex feelings would confuse him. Definitely, not Sora - she would be afraid. Takeru? - he's an angel, he shouldn't know.  
  
*I need to stop thinking please,* Yamato sighed and got up. *It's killing me.*   
  
The blonde grabbed a paper and a pencil and put them on the window. *Write a song, ne? Why not? It's fun!*  
  
*You wouldn't dare!* exclaimed the voice.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Yamato whispered in a challenge. He snatched his guitar and kicked the door to click close - his father recently complained of a headache because of Yamato's playing all night long.  
  
Yamato touched the strings and frowned. He needed to express Ken's character in the song. What melody would do?  
  
*What is Ken for you?* ... Dreamy gorgeous eyes.. When he nearly burned his fingers back in that cabin while deep in thought and Yamato made him drop his reveries - what was he thinking?   
  
= The colour of your violet eyes... =  
  
*The guy has the Crest of Kindness. He is gentle and delicate. And deadly. Sometimes he intentionally makes himself look like the Kaiser, when he's stubborn or angry or offended.*   
  
= You have shadow over you face =  
  
Yamato's music became rougher and he willed it to take another tone.  
  
*Concentrate!*   
  
*I don't even remember what he looks like!* Yamato sprang down on the floor and racked his table for any photo with Ken- nothing. *Use your imagination,* the sour voice kicked in. *Every little thing would help.*  
  
*I need words.*  
  
Loneliness was the word that first came to his mind. *But, not exactly it - there is some ghostly feeling to grab - exclusiveness, seclusion, reserved, no, lost. Now that's a good word.*  
  
= When you think that you are lost... =  
  
Aha...  
  
*Taichi, you're gonna regret your advice,* Yamato smirked, and started to construct a melody and write it hastily down. He visualised the lonely boy with indigo hair who was lying in his cozy room far away, watching glowing shadows with his wet violet eyes.  
  
Involuntary, Yamato shivered. He reached towards the window and felt the smallest draught. *I hope I'm not catching anything,* the boy thought.   
  
*Love fever?* the voice smirked. Yamato ignored the comment.  
  
Hours later, when the sky turned pink and multiple windows glowed warm yellow, Yamato finished scribbling his rough copy. He hit the strings for the last time. A mighty knock on the wall signified his father's displeasure. Yamato quickly glanced back at the clock.  
  
*I'm going to get into so much trouble with this,* he thought grimly. But he was too tempted to back off. His guitar came alive and he hummed the refrain like an incantation:  
  
= Out the window it's sunrise  
It's golden radiance   
Stranger  
If I move the shadows  
Sun shines in your face  
Wake up  
Why don't you come here  
I don't know you   
I want you  
To help me =  
  
*Awwwwwwww how romantic,* the voice commented sarcastically.  
  
"Get lost," Yamato said fondly, rather priding himself on the behalf of the song. He yawned. Sluggishly he climbed into the bed and rolled over to have some well-deserved sleep.  
  
*Tomorrow... I'll have to get some kind of present to Taichi... It was kind of Sora to remind me... She's a good friend. What a shame, she deserves my crest more than me...*  
  
Yamato giggled stupidly imagining himself with a Crest of Love.  
  
*It's nice to have Sora around. It's nice to be friends.*  
  
If only Sora could read thoughts she would have woken up in cold sweat.   
  
Only friends?  
  
tsuzuku... 


	8. part one chapter 8

I hope this chapter helps you to figure out who thinks what about whom..at the moment. Clear? *hopeless sigh* Never mind, it's going to change soon.  
  
chapter 8  
  
The night before the Chosen Children's Christmas party.  
  
(Taichi's POV)  
I'm going to kiss him... I'm going to kiss him...  
No, I can't...  
I WILL kiss him...  
He's gonna so kill me...  
I'm going to kiss him...  
Daisuke.. I have to help Daisuke to hook up with Ken. I really think he fancies him.   
I'm going to kiss him...  
  
(Daisuke's POV)  
Great, the party is next day! I can't wait!   
Presents...!!  
Yeah, cool down, you're a big boy.  
I'm sure Taichi-san is in love with Yamato-san. He must know that I'm on his side. I'm going to help them get together. Taichi-san is never wrong, he's the man!  
  
(Yamato's POV)  
Fuck, this song is killing me!  
As if I don't have any more problems on my hands! I need to do something about Taichi and Daisuke. I believe the goggle-head is in love with my best friend. They spend way too much time together.  
Should I get worried?  
I'll better stay out of their way.  
  
(Ken's POV)  
Uh oh... I hate Christmas. It's always giving me those nasty butterflies in my guts. Gotta stop being jittery.   
No, this is awful. This is unimaginably horrendous. I'd rather spend Christmas all by myself, avoid the crowd, Daisuke and the whole world. I can't believe Miyako is in love with me... I don't know what to do about it!  
Stop the panic.  
Where is Wormmon when I need him?!  
  
(Koshiro's POV)  
I wonder what happens next. First, Taichi is hitting on Yamato, then Sora gets jealous, then Yamato doesn't mind Taichi's courtship.  
The world is coming to an end.  
  
(Jyou's POV)  
I... I... I can't... No.. What if Hikari doesn't like my present?... What if Taichi goes mad?... What if Yamato's gay?...  
It's too much stress!... Where are my sedatives?..  
  
(Sora's POV)  
If Taichi attempts ANYTHING towards Yamato, I'll tear him apart.  
But the sad thing is, Yamato doesn't mind.. I know it.  
What am I going to do? Do I fit? Should I leave?   
Where is my favourite DRESS?!!!  
  
(Takeru's POV)  
Heh heh heh.. It's gonna be fun. Taichi is paired with Daisuke.. Oh, I know just the thing...  
Prepare yourself, Daisuke...  
Your death is coming!  
  
(Hikari's POV)  
Hmmmmm... I know Taichi is hiding something from me.  
Oh my god! He wouldn't give Daisuke my swimsuit photo! Oh nooooooooooooooooo!...  
  
(Iori's POV)  
Hmmm, interesting.  
I may be wrong but those love affairs are really complicated.  
More prune juice. Definitely.  
  
(Miyako's POV)  
I'm stunning!  
I'm sexy!  
I'm cooooooooooool!   
I'm marrying Ken.  
Or maybe Takeru.  
Well, or Daisuke...  
Gee, I'm so INDECISIVE!!!...  
  
(Mimi's POV)  
Erm... anybody remembers me?...  
  
tsuzuku... 


	9. part one chapter 9

Sorry for messed up chapter 7 (I guess it was confusing.. ah, well...)   
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, because I'm not Toei, Bandai, and oh horror, I'm not Akiyoshi Hongo-sama!  
  
chapter 9  
  
It's present-giving party!!!  
  
But it looked more like a detective team working non-stop: Sora suspiciously followed Taichi's every move; Taichi tried to figure if there was anything between Daisuke and Ken - which was an excuse to get rid of Sora; Daisuke watched interestedly Taichi's moves towards Yamato and actively cheered him on; Ken was throwing worried glances at whispering Miyako and Hikari at the same time edging closer to Daisuke; Yamato did everything to stay out of Taichi and Daisuke's way but kept finding himself face to face with Taichi.  
  
In the meanwhile, Taichi told Hikari INNOCENTLY to get lost by the end of the party because he had to take care of a very important business. Takeru was busy questioning everybody about presents, and Jou suspiciously poked his finger into the food. Koshiro was speaking tet-a-tet to Iori, jumping every time Takeru sneaked on him and asked for presents.   
  
"OK!!" shouted Taichi, tired of Sora grabbing his shirt and pulling him in the direction opposite from Yamato. "Everyone, get your presents and sit down on the floor!!!"  
  
Daisuke started ordering everybody around according to his plan.  
  
"Taichi, you go here, next to Yamato!" he shouted. Then the New Chosen children's leader pointed to Koshiro and Iori, and snatching the laptop away, commanded them to sit down. Koshiro was about to break his neck when Miyako came to Daisuke's rescue and dragged him away from infuriated Koshiro.  
  
Finally, everybody was sitting in a wide circle. Daisuke was happy. Taichi was placed between Yamato and Daisuke, Hikari was next to Daisuke, Takeru sneaked to her and edged in between her and Koshiro, then naturally came Iori, Jyou, Ken, Miyako and Sora, the latter took Yamato's hand crashing Daisuke's hopes.   
  
"Why is Ken so far from you, Daisuke?" asked Iori.   
  
"Yeah!" Daisuke dragged Ken over and placed him between Sora and Yamato. "Here, this is much closer and MUCH comfortable, ne?!" he snickered and sent a too obvious glance to Taichi.   
  
"What'd you think, Daisuke, are you playing matchmaker here?!" Koshiro asked ironically.  
  
Sora went white. Taichi laughed at the 'joke'.  
  
"Presents!" Takeru demanded.  
  
"Wait a sec!" Daisuke got in. "If anybody is going to end up in a pair, we have the right to dare them something outrageous, right?"  
  
"Right, Your Majesty," Iori put in. Daisuke missed the sarcasm and a cunning smirk Takeru sent him.  
  
Takeru came first. "I give my present to Miyako! And I know I'm NOT paired, Daisuke!"   
  
Miyako got a new computer game.  
  
"You give it to me only to borrow it, Takeru!" she smiled. "OK, my present goes to Sora!" With this she produced something sparkling, which turned out to be a cosmetics kit.  
  
"I give my present to Takeru," Sora announced and handed him a cute teddy bear. Everybody laughed. "It was your idea. And I think it looks like you, kinda."  
  
"Great!" said slightly flushed Takeru.   
  
"My call," Jyou said, "Now my present goes to.. Hikari! I do hope you like it."  
  
"'How to Make a Perfect Photo'? Thank you, you're so kind... Iori, this is for you."  
  
Hikari smacked snickering Takeru on the head and gave a book about samurai to Iori. Iori bowed and took out a box of chocolate Santa Clauses that he said was for Jyou. Poor Jyou, he was allergic to chocolate...  
  
"There we go again!" Daisuke cried impatiently. "That's for you, Taichi-san!"  
  
He produced what everybody had already defined as pertaining to soccer (it was cute socks printed with footballs) and Taichi handed him a present in return (which WAS Hikari's swimsuit picture and Hikari tried to be-head her brother with her new book on photography).  
  
"Talking about pairs," Takeru said loudly.   
  
The horror of the situation came descending on him. Daisuke sat back and gaped in disbelief. "But, I thought... YAMATO..."  
  
Takeru generated a heated discussion about what to dare them to.  
  
Yamato turned to Ken.  
  
"Merry Christmas then." A small package with a tape slid into Ken's hand.  
  
"Right. Merry Christmas." Ken gave him new guitar strings.  
  
"Cool," Yamato looked like he would kiss the box. He felt light-headed and for a moment ignored uneasy butterflies in his stomach fluttering since the morning. *It's not everyday you give a song to a guy..*   
  
"What is it?" asked Jyou, pointing at the package that Ken carefully placed aside.  
  
Yamato raised his head to say, "I followed Taichi's advice." And again admired the new strings.  
  
"My advice?!!" asked Taichi in horror.   
  
"It's a song. I really couldn't come up with anything more original."  
  
"Thanks, Yamato," Ken suddenly wanted to disappear into thin air on the spot because everyone's eyes turned to him at that moment. It was outrageously embarrassing!  
  
"A SONG?! Written for KEN?!!!" Miyako screamed in surprise. "YOUR song, Yamato?!!!"  
  
"Concerning the dares," reminded Takeru. He wanted to execute his little revenge. "Say, Daisuke, what shall we dare you to?"  
  
"Maybe we let Daisuke and Taichi spend a week together, day and night. *So that you wouldn't be with MY Yamato!* So that they fully enjoyed their informative discussions about soccer?" Sora suggested.  
  
"Yeah, and after that week, we'll test them how much they learnt about their favourite players and stuff. Should be fun!" Iori agreed.  
  
"WHAT!" Taichi yelled.  
  
"Yes, that's nice. You two must spend more time together," Takeru put in.  
  
"You!!!" roared Daisuke. "You only do it to get Hikari for yourself!!"  
  
"Wait!" Taichi protested. *I want to be with Yamato!* Just think - Daisuke and soccer, this stupid blockhead who looks up to your every word was going to make him crazy!  
  
"I knew they wouldn't do it," said Miyako mischievously. "Losers!"  
  
Daisuke and Taichi growled. To hear this from a girl!  
  
"OK. But he laughs best who laughs last!" nodded Taichi. Daisuke copied his nod.  
  
"And what about Ken and Yamato?" Hikari pointed out.  
  
"Oh come on..." Yamato began.   
  
"That's fine," said Ken. "But, please, no sleep-over, spend-all-time-together business. My parents wouldn't stand it." *Neither would my libido...*  
  
"That's OK," Takeru said.  
  
"Yeah," Miyako echoed, "Don't worry. It's just..."  
  
"We want to hear the song," Hikari finished.  
  
Jyou smiled slyly. "I get it, your band has a gig tomorrow night, Yamato."  
  
"We dare you to sing this song there," Koshiro said.  
  
"Yeah!!!!!" everybody shouted.  
  
"You're MAD?!"  
  
Taichi sympathetically patted his knee. "You know, Yamato, it's better than being Daisuke's twin brother for a whole week."  
  
Yamato imagined his band's reaction and the way they would tear him apart... He was in a deep trouble.   
  
"It won't hurt if Ken spaced out a little at the gig. Like, beer?" Sora giggled.  
  
"It'll be fun!" Miyako nodded. Ken gave her a long and killing glance. Hopefully, she didn't notice.  
  
"And the last pair is Mimi and Koushiro," Takeru announced.   
  
"Let him put up a site on all famous fashion houses," Taichi said revengefully.   
  
"And make it run in a week complete with new season's features and supermodels' photoes," Yamato said wickedly and relaxed against the sofa in a carefree manner.  
  
"You're... EVIL! This is NOT prodigious! This is SUPER EXTRA horrendous!" Koushiro pouted and hugged his laptop.  
  
The official part was over.  
  
tsuzuku...  
next part is Taito for those who wanted it badly. 


	10. part one chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. You know.  
Thanks for all your kind reviews and thank you all who are reading those fics! TAITO!!!!!!  
  
chapter 10  
  
The excitement was over with everybody having received their presents. Takeru and Hikari examined the new bear attentively and Hikari would look up at Taichi now and then saying, 'See, I'm not bothering you. Do what you want, already.'  
  
Taichi bit his lips and chewed his nails, piercing Yamato, who suspected nothing, with his stare.  
  
But Sora was there.   
  
Finally, the girls went into the kitchen to wash up and Taichi knew it was his chance.  
  
"Yamato, why don't you go with me? I have a ..surprise for you," Taichi said in a near whisper. His heart seemed to be willing to jump out of his throat.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Taichi took his hand and led him into his bedroom, that was dark and quiet. Taichi ignored it. He shut the door and turned to Yamato, looking wildly at him. Yamato smiled.   
  
"I'm not sure you'll like it," confessed Taichi in a strange husky voice that he didn't expect of himself. Combined with the dusk of the room and comfortable intimacy, this voice soothed the blonde boy.  
  
"That's fine," Yamato whispered back.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Taichi licked his dry lips. He placed his palm over Yamato's eyes, so that he couldn't see.  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
"That's ... It's just... This."  
  
Taichi pressed his lips to Yamato, ran his hand over the blonde hair cupping the back of his head and tilting it to meet his kiss.   
  
Yamato was too shocked. He failed to react in any way...  
  
Taichi pressed their bodies together, and Yamato found himself pinned between the desk and Taichi.   
  
*Yamato, do something! This can't be happening...*  
  
Yamato gasped for air.  
  
*This is too fast.. too fast..*  
  
Yamato moved his lips apart to form words, but Taichi was too confused and nervous and he found it a perfect opportunity to get it on. His tongue slipped inside and his hot breath fried the words Yamato wanted to say alive. The world turned upside down; Yamato closed his eyes, giving in, felt Taichi's hand fall from his eyes and touch the side of his face.   
  
Finally, Taichi moved back to breathe, swiftly recovered and again adjusted his mouth right to where he thought it belonged - over Yamato's lips. His tongue explored Yamato's mouth with renewed courage. This time, with Taichi growing passionate, impatient, Yamato moved along.   
  
It was like going mad. Their breath mixed and plunged down their stomachs. Their lips were so soft - they didn't seem to exist at all. Their tongues interwove around one another... making the boys shiver..  
  
Soon their lungs gave up and the boys parted lips, breathing heavily. Taichi gave Yamato a quick peck on the lips and pressed his hot forehead against his chin in a fashion of a child after doing a mischief.  
  
Yamato didn't dare open his eyes; his mind had obviously gone on vacation.  
  
"Sorry, Yamato," whispered Taichi. His hands were around the blonde's waist and his face pressed to his neck.  
  
"Ta.. Taichi.."  
  
"I've been waiting.. for this.. for weeks... I'm sorry.. if I was too...uhm..."  
  
"Fast?..." Yamato asked and swallowed. "How..." The blonde couldn't believe that was still happening to him. Of course, he had fancied Taichi... but it was gone, right? ..The so-presumed-sage voice remained silent.  
  
Taichi nudged his long strands of blonde hair from his neck with his chin and whispered, "I love you..."  
  
Yamato's vision swam. What did he do to deserve this? His brain still refused to function. It was in a kind of a blackout that was understandable, because when he went to this room he had least expected to be kissed sooo...  
  
*Horrifying!!!* his voice stuck in, unwelcome.  
  
...by Taichi..  
  
"Wait.. but Daisuke.." Yamato began.   
  
Taichi stared at him, burning with shame and love. He took a step back.   
  
"Daisuke?"  
  
"You two were so close.."  
  
Taichi giggled. "NO!" he cried. "DAISUKE is absolutely out of the question!"  
  
A dark blush appeared on Yamato's face. "Sorry.."  
  
Taichi if it were possible pressed tighter to the blonde. "I've never... I mean, I never expected to feel this way about .. about you," he said. "I was happy that it was you. You're my best friend.. you'd understand.." he halted. He wanted Yamato's reaction - any reaction.  
  
Yamato ran a quick check on his feelings: Was he ashamed of sharing a kiss with a boy, moreover, his best friend? No. "It's okay..."  
  
"So," Taichi said bravely. "How 'bout.. Maybe... you would like to... go on?"  
  
Yamato, unsure of what Taichi was offering, nodded. The brunette kissed him again, this time extending his kiss outside his mouth, running his tongue over his ear, while his hand slipped low to Yamato's waist.   
  
Then realisation dawned on Yamato. He jerked away.  
  
"WAIT!"   
  
*THIS is what Taichi like?!!!*  
  
"You're too fast. I can't," Yamato said hurriedly. Disappointment flashed in the brunette's eyes. He apologetically nodded.  
  
"I'm quite shocked," the blonde told him nervously. "Why don't we... discuss it... tomorrow? It's uhm... late... and I want... to go home.. and think.. I think..."  
  
"So, no sparks of love? No heart going 'boom'? Nothing magical?" asked Taichi hopelessly.  
  
"Don't rush... I feel I'm going crazy."  
  
"Good. That's how I felt in the beginning."  
  
Taichi grinned his usual grin that Yamato found sometimes so fascinating and peaceful, and took his new love gently by the hand and took him out of the room and their comfortable privacy. Yamato stumbling followed him into the bright sitting-room.  
  
The evening closed. Night came on. Night before Christmas.  
  
tsuzuku…  
  
a/n I'm planning one more chapter, then part two. -_- Although this story begs to become Taito, my final word is no. Yes, I've already written it, and I DON'T want to change it… It's gonna end in Yamaken/Kenato and Taisuke. ^_^ I wash my hands of it. *washes her hands of it* WAAAAAAIIIIIIITTTT! Don't go away!!! I'm writing a Taito now, which I'll post soon, so it's a cookie for those who adore it. Yup, I can be kind. Like Ken. 6_6 Yup, Kaiser's side is also from him… 


	11. part one chapter 11

chapter 11  
  
It was only on his way home that Yamato stopped in shock and pressed his palm to his mouth when the realisation - Taichi kissed me! - slammed home full force.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
He closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe. "Wait... what I am then? A friend? A lover? A secret crush? Am I in a relationship with Taichi?!" He shook his head and shuddered. "Do I want it? Does Taichi want it? ..I don't know..."  
  
He stuck the key into the keyhole and opened the door to his apartment. "Father, I'm home!" he shouted automatically.  
  
"The party was good?"  
  
"Terrific."  
  
Yamato shook off his boots and went straight to his room. He was a kind of dizzy and not being able to walk in a straight line.  
  
"Your turn to wash up!" his father informed him from his place at the table.  
  
"Aha.."   
  
Yamato closed the door to his room and fell face down on the bed. He felt as if he was on fire. At the same time his stomach seemed to be full of ice cubicles.  
  
*Taichi kissed me...* The thought turned and turned like a broken record.  
  
Hiroaki-san peeked in his son's room and found him lying on his bed staring senselessly at the ceiling. He was worried why his son would do something as that.  
  
"Good night, Yamato," he said quietly.  
  
"Night.." Yamato said belatedly when the door already closed after his father.  
  
*Nobody is stupid enough not to notice how you and Taichi develop something...*  
  
It was a dangerous voice. It doubted if this kind of relationship was what his friends were expecting of him. And it asked in a very confidential and nauseating way, *Is it what you want? Do you really love Taichi .. but not as a friend?*  
  
*How can I know?* Yamato bit back.   
  
*But he loves you in exactly THIS way!*   
  
Yamato rolled over and hid his head under the pillow. He tried to ignore that voice and think about something else. With a cold start he recalled that tomorrow was his performance and he would have to sing the song for Ken!   
  
*Oh noooooo... I hate Christmas.*  
  
From this day on, the fight with Belialvamdemon seemed to have been a piece of cake.  
  
end of part one  
-------------------------------------------------  
next part - the gig and I don't know what else.   
look forward to finding that out.  
does anybody else except me thinks that Yamato and Ken are cute together?... Hey? 


	12. part two chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. It's official. There are too many wannabes. I fear of competition.  
Alright! Announcement about the couples in this part and eventually:  
Taito - one sided.   
Daiken - one sided.  
Taisuke - YAOI warning!   
Yamaken - YAOI warning!  
Takari - ? I'm not sure they're a couple but why the hell not if it makes you happy.  
  
part 2 Christmas  
  
chapter 1  
  
Ken woke up next morning.  
  
He rolled to face his room from the height of his bed and stared at his table where he left Yamato's gift last night. Ken let out a long irritated breath.  
  
It was stupid of Yamato to give him that tape much less to write a song for him.  
  
Ken bitterly laughed.  
  
What kind of insinuation was that? Moronic.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
Ken bloked the fact from his mind. He was still furious at Yamato for that mean trick.  
  
And then of course the Chosen Children went and dared him to sing the song loud and clear.  
  
There was absolutely no way to get out of this.  
  
Why couldn't Yamato give him a book like his father and mother would? Like Daisuke would do?   
  
He sprang down and shoved the tape into one of his drawers without listening to it even once.  
  
  
tsuzuku... 


	13. part two chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I'm too tired to give reasons why.  
  
chapter 2  
  
It was a busy Christmas morning, 24th of December. Cold crispy day opened with Santa Clauses' greetings and folk melodies.  
  
Jyou was in panic - he feared there would be no presents left at the end of the day and dashed to do shopping. He ran into Koshiro, who was walking around in circles, unsure of what to do that the school was temporarily over. Staring out of the window of a particularly heavily decorated with Christmas trees shop, both caught a glimpse of running Yamato hurrying on his way to the band's rehearsal.  
  
"Poor Ken. It would be fun to hear this song," commented Jyou.  
  
"Uhu." Koshiro gave him a sidelong glance. "What do you think of Yamato and Taichi?"  
  
Jyou scratched his nose, straightened his glasses and shrugged embarrassed.  
  
"Well... it's not my business but if you ask me... They are very good very close friends."  
  
"But as a couple?"  
  
Jyou stared at Koshiro. "You really think it can be?" he asked in astonishment. "Well, then, erm, okay, they'll be ...a nice couple... I'm not sure if they don't fight all the time.."  
  
The redhead expectantly pierced him with the stare of his black eyes; the information wasn't enough.  
  
"And I hate to think who can be the dominant one... Taichi since he's so wild or Yamato since he's so composed..."  
  
More demanding black eyes.  
  
"I hope they're not serious and wouldn't take it too far... Right. Koshiro, don't you have anything else to do except swap rumours?"  
  
"Nope," Koshiro answered gravely. Jyou let out a sigh.   
  
  
tsuzuku... 


	14. part two chapter 3

Disclaimer: nope, don't own Digimon, characters and merchandise. Nothing. NULL.  
Daiken!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Taisuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
chapter 3  
  
It was an uneventful morning at Yagami's household, to say the least.  
  
"Taichi, truth or dare?" the ever-energetic goggle boy asked.  
  
"Truth."  
  
The brunette gulped down the glass of orange juice and set it with a bang on the floor. "And step on it!"  
  
"Alright!!" Daisuke exclaimed. Hikari watched them uninterestedly for some time then went to visit her friends. Boys, like her brother and his ever-present counterpart, were boring. They had been taking turns in Truth or Dare all morning, which was just too much for her liking.  
  
"Errrr.. what to ask?" Daisuke mumbled to himself - to himself meaning that people two storeys up and down heard him. "Sooo... what's Hikari's favourite colour... no..."  
  
Taichi yawned - Daisuke was bothering him with stupid childish questions since the sun had risen. "Ask me what my true love is," he said simply. "C'mon, let's play it serious, who needs children's games anyway?"  
  
"Okay, so who?"  
  
"Yamato."  
  
Daisuke winked. "I KNEW it!!!!!!!!! You will be very good together.."  
  
"Why, thank you... My turn. Truth or Dare? Truth? Okay... What did you feel after first Jogress?" Taichi asked.  
  
Daisuke blushed from head to foot. "Well, I... uhm.." he stuttered. "I, Ken... we... I thought," he lowered his head. "I thought I was in love with Ken."  
  
Taichi studied his bent blushing neck. "Were you really?"  
  
Mutter, mutter, mutter.  
  
"Yes or no?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Daisuke stared aside. "I'm not sure," he repeated.  
  
Taichi pressed his lips together. "And what did Ken think?"  
  
"Hey, MY turn!" Daisuke jumped up. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you... to kiss Yamato!"  
  
Taichi chuckled. "Already.."  
  
Daisuke opened his eyes very wide. "And?!!!" he demanded.  
  
Taichi threw his hands over his head and whistled. Daisuke stared at him like he was a god. "Ohhh..." he sighed in awe. "Wow..."  
  
Taichi nodded happily. "I loved it." He propped his back on the wall. "Truth or Dare, Daisuke?"  
  
"Dare.NO, truth."   
  
"You ever kissed before?"   
  
Daisuke shook his head vigorously. "No, no, no, no!" He stared in his lap. Taichi chuckled.   
  
"If you were to choose between Hikari and Ken, who would you kiss?" the brunette asked evilly.  
  
Daisuke dreamily touched his lips. "Why, of course, Hi.." Then a strange expression came into his eyes and he halted. "If she asks me.." he added. Taichi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, look. If - somehow - Ken and Hikari were here, right in front of you, and asked you for a single kiss, both of them - no consequences, probably, one kiss for life, then you go away, like, a goodbye kiss - who would you choose? Be honest, it doesn't count that Hikari's MY sister and Ken's YOUR best friend... Who?"  
  
Daisuke lowered his head almost in his lap and his bangs hung over his eyes. Blood rushed to his face as he desperately tried to cover up.   
  
"You know," he murmured softly emphasizing the 'you'. "If it'll be the last kiss..."  
  
"Yep, the ONLY one," Taichi nodded. He bent his head to hear Daisuke's quiet answer...  
  
"YOU know.." the boy whispered.  
  
"Come on, it's not that bad, say it," Taichi prompted him in low voice. They snuggled together like conspirators.   
  
The brown eyes glistened with emotion. The boy opened and closed his mouth like a fish, the name stuck in his throat, a timid one, a mouthed one, it still wouldn't come out. Daisuke shook his head, unable to speak.  
  
"No..." he said weakly.  
  
Taichi wrapped a protective arm over his shoulders. "Will it be Ken?" Taichi asked. Impulsively, Daisuke hid his burning face into the older boy's chest, nodded viciously and inhaled with a sob, still nodding as if he couldn't stop.  
  
tsuzuku... 


	15. part two chapter 4

Disclaimer: Digimon? What Digimon? Never heard of it...  
  
chapter 4  
  
Yamato stopped before the small studio where his band practised and took a deep breath. He opened the door.  
  
"Hi!" he said to his bandmates.  
  
"You're late, Ishida."  
  
"You look awful."  
  
"Who kept you in bed so long?"  
  
"Thanks," Yamato said wryly. "We all know you love me... Uhm, I have a... a surprise!"  
  
"You're actually getting MARRIED?"  
  
"Try DIVORCED!"  
  
"It's either he's gonna be a father or he has a nasty new song for us."  
  
Yamato dismissed all the gossip he grew accustomed to with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah, it's the song. How about we sing it today?" he tried with a sort of a meek smile. "I think it's a good idea..." he added weakly.  
  
His bandmates frowned and armed with their musical instuments, thus looking intimidating, they advanced on him. Yamato jumped back and slammed the door shut.   
  
"I want to sing that song! Nevertheless!" he shouted, holding the door with his shoulder.  
  
"You! Fricking playboy! What fricking girl asked you to do it! For what fricking thing?!!!"  
  
"Hey!" Yamato said in defense. "There was no girl, I swear!"  
  
"What fricking BOY asked you and for what fricking thing, then?!!!"  
  
He pressed his hands to his ears and muted out a storm of shouting arousing behind the closed door. He was bored with all the description that followed of himself, his closest relatives, his origin, and things that should have or had already happened to him. He could only wonder at their rich imagination. Teenage Wolves were primarily teenage. They loved to think of themselves as world-famous rock-stars and they loved to make up dirty kind of stories about Yamato, that nobody believed in except themselves.  
  
Silence fell behind the door.  
  
Yamato opened it a crack.   
  
"So, how about that new song, anyway?" he said with his ears burning.  
  
A grumble and a hissing. Yamato quickly dodged a flying book and hid behind the door.  
  
"Guys, I'm serious! It's life or death!" he shouted.  
  
"Then DIE!!!"  
  
The bandmates started discussing him vigorously.  
  
Yamato shrugged. *Three more times, and they're done,* he thought. *I thought it would be worse. Damn the bet!* In the meanwhile he went to get himself some coffee.  
  
tsuzuku... 


	16. part two chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.   
Yep, you have to be patient. There is no Yamaken/Taisuke here..   
  
chapter 5  
  
Sora hoped to see Yamato in the break between his rehearsal and the actual performance. Deeply inside, she cherished a hope that Yamato still belonged to her and she still dreamed to celebrate their first anniversary.  
  
He was half an hour late. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran away, saying that his hands were full with the new song and the band was tearing him apart, so sorry.  
  
Damn!  
  
Sora sighed. Her watch indicated it was forty minutes to the beginning of the gig. A crowd was gathering in the rows before the scene.  
  
A familiar mop of brown hair caught her eye. Taichi. Who was so hopelessly in love with Yamato that he couldn't remain standing patiently. Daisuke, his page, by his side, was looking similarly excited. Sora pressed her lips together. She was by no means a cruel girl. If Yamato loved him back, Sora would step away. If...  
  
"Hey, over here, Taichi!" she called.   
  
Taichi ran up to her. His first question was, "Where's Yamato?"   
  
*I can't stop thinking they're in love..*  
  
Sora's heart chilled at the irony of it. A year ago, last Christmas, on this very spot, Taichi gave her up to Yamato. Was she, likewise, to give her boyfriend to Taichi?  
  
Sora smiled kindly. "He's still practising, I'm afraid."  
  
*Taichi has the Crest of Courage, I don't. I don't have the heart to do it. I don't have a heart... Only Love... Oh, Yamato...*  
  
Taichi impatiently turned to the mahogany-haired boy, "So, what'd we do, Daisuke? Nobody's here yet."  
  
Daisuke jumped in ecstasy. "Let's go see Yamato! I'm dying to see the backstage. It's like TV!!" And Daisuke WINKED.   
  
Sora's heart shattered. *He knows... Who else? First dumb Daisuke... Then the whole Tokyo?!*  
  
"Taichi, can I talk to you?" she heard herself saying. *What, already?* her heart sank hopelessly.  
  
The brown-haired leader took her to a quiet corner.  
  
"It may be... strange," Sora looked down and it tipped Taichi's mind that something was surely wrong. "You know.."   
  
"Yeah?" Taichi asked carefully.  
  
"It's been a year since... Well, when I chose Yamato... Taichi, I don't know what to do! When I chose Yamato... I never expected you to fall in love with him... Taichi..." Sora blushed. "I guess I was kind of a trouble. But it's okay. If you love each other...?"  
  
The girl raised her eyes and Taichi nodded.  
  
"If you want to be together... Just go to him, Taichi!" She pushed him in the direction of the backstage area. "Make him happy."  
  
Taichi stopped shocked. "Sora... thanks," he said awkwardly. The girl excused herself for a minute. When she reappeared, her eyes were trimmed with red but she was beaming and for the first time in weeks there was no shadow on her face. The rest of the Chosen Children came up.  
  
Miyako announced, "Look, who's here!" and dragged poor Ken from behind. "You don't have to blush, Ken! Everything's under control!" she shouted.   
  
Ken blushed right away.  
  
"You must have heard the song, ne?" asked Iori with a gleam in his eyes. "So?"  
  
Ken looked around and found that he was trapped in the circle of his friends.   
  
"I haven't even touched the tape," he confessed.  
  
"No way!!!" That was Miyako.   
  
"Now, Miyako, if you would kindly let go of my sleeve..?" Ken got away from the over-eager girl and straightened his jacket. Miyako laughed and joined Sora and Hikari (brought here by Takeru). Koshiro and Jyou arrived the last and now were discussing something in low voices.   
  
Takeru stood by Iori's side.  
  
"Are you going somewhere after the gig?" the blonde boy asked.  
  
"Grandpa's taking me to the temple, then to the family dinner," Iori answered honestly.  
  
"I was wondering, if Hikari and me could come with you to the temple?"   
  
Iori nodded. "That would be fine. But why wouldn't Taichi and Yamato take you somewhere?"  
  
Takeru made a surprised face. "I suppose they have some other things to do.."  
  
Miyako's shrill laugh made everyone look at her. Daisuke accepted the bag she gave him and winked at Ken, who nervously pushed his fists into his pockets and made a grimace to no one in particular.   
  
*What are they planning for me?*  
  
"I'm going to see Yamato," said Taichi. Then he wickedly turned to the indigo-haired boy who was trying to sneak away. "You wanna come along, Ken?"   
  
Ken shook his head and blushed. Taichi was having fun. Everyone laughed. Ken knew it was only a beginning and he didn't like it in the least.  
  
"Come, Daisuke," Taichi strode away.  
  
tsuzuku...  
  
next - LAST Taito scene.. 


	17. part two chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Is this really Taito?   
  
chapter 6  
  
"Hey, Yamato, you son of a dog, look who's here for you!" one of his bandmates called irritably, still angry at Yamato for that new song they had to practise all day.  
  
Yamato stuck his head of his dressing room expecting it to be Sora but actually..  
  
"Taichi?.."  
  
Daisuke gave him a V-sign and turned away inspecting a drum set, pretensely interested.  
  
Taichi slipped into the dressing room and took Yamato in his arms.  
  
"I missed you..." he said, making eyes at him.  
  
"Me too. What is Daisuke doing here?" Yamato asked. He pried Taichi's hands off himself and wearily collapsed on the sofa.  
  
Taichi kneeled before him. "It's that stupid..."  
  
"Bet!" they said in unison.   
  
"Yeah..." The brunette dreamily brushed the strands of hair from Yamato's face. "You look tired.."  
  
"Believe me, I am." Yamato answered with his eyes closed. "This song is eating me alive.."  
  
"Did you tell your band it's about a guy? Yamato's a bad bad boy!"   
  
The blonde pushed the chuckling Taichi slightly away. "Oh, shut up!"  
  
"What, you are going to sing something we aren't supposed to hear yet? About Ken?" Taichi teased him.  
  
The blonde frowned but his eyes stayed shut. "Don't talk about him like that!.. I'm gonna screw up, I know.. Ken is above that. He means a lot to me.."  
  
"Sorry. What about me?" Taichi dropped his voice to a whisper.  
  
Yamato let out a long sigh. "I'm still not sure," he murmured back.  
  
"If I ask you out, will it help?" the brunette said nervously. He brushed the side of his face with his lips. "Can I ask you out?"  
  
Yamato's blood rushed first to his head then to his feet in a huge wave. He stirred on the sofa. *It feels wrong.*  
  
Taichi put his hands around the blonde's waist.  
  
*But why, he's Taichi.. he's my best friend... He's the one I had a crush on so long..*  
  
"I can get rid of Daisuke.." Taichi kept on leaning towards his face. Yamato's chest heaved, he breathed unevenly while his feelings were in turmoil, and he sat up, brushing Taichi aside.   
  
"Taichi, there is something... I need to talk about."  
  
Taichi nodded distractedly, charmed by the closeness between them. He glanced at his lips. "Yeah, so much to talk about..." Then he pressed his lips to his half-opened mouth and Yamato again had a minor shock - he wasn't used to those sudden attacks. Taichi sighed in satisfaction in Yamato's mouth and let his tongue brush the row of his teeth before sealing a French - that was interrupted by an enormously loud crashing sound in the hall. Yamato jumped up and flew to the door behind which a very embarrassed very miserable Daisuke was sitting in the middle of a ruined drum set.  
  
Taichi broke into a laughter and held Yamato back from tearing the poor Daisuke apart.  
  
"Get OUTTA here!" Yamato shouted to the mahogany-haired boy.  
  
"Now there is no need to pick on Daisuke!" Taichi reasoned pulling Yamato back into the dressing room. The blonde turned furiously to him.   
  
"Your Daisuke is a total jerk!"   
  
"Yeah, right," Taichi chuckled then landed another kiss to quiet him down. "Meet you later... after hearing your new song loud and clear!" the brunette reminded cunningly. Yamato groaned and pushed him out of his dressing room.  
  
"Bite your tongue!" he informed him.  
  
"More like your tongue," Taichi said with a grin. Yamato aimed a friendly blow in his jaw but the brunette ducked it. "Hey, learn to compromise!" he advised and closed the door.  
  
"I'll kill you, Yagami! Don't get on my nerves! You can forget about that date! You heard me?!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah... Who will ask you out then? Ken? I'll tell him you're interested!" Taichi joked then quickly grabbed Daisuke and bolted away before things started to fly out of Yamato's dressing room.  
  
Yamato shook his head and punched the door. Still full of agression, he slid to the floor and stared into space.  
  
"The world is going crazy..." he sniffed. "When boys are going out with their best friends..." He buried his hand in his fringe. "I can't think of Taichi as my boyfriend.. or a lover... I should have said 'no'... I need to talk to him... God... And why did I EVER write this song?!!"  
  
He bit his lip, which was still glowing with Taichi's kiss. Too many emotions for one day.  
  
*No good cracking down, Yamato!* he tried to cheer himself up.   
  
"What if I rewrite the words? What if I have a heart attack or go into coma? .. No chance of that. I'm a pretty healthy idiot. And I can't freak out right now, I promised to sing that song, I can't betray Ken."  
  
One of his bandmates banged on the door. "Are you seriously talking to yourself, Yamato?"   
  
"Just memorising the lyrics to new song!" Yamato shouted sarcastically.  
  
"Fifteen minutes left!" came the answer. "You'd better know the lyrics, you brat! It's a very pretty love song!"  
  
"It's NOT!!!" Yamato jumped to his feet, a sinking feeling gripping his stomach.  
  
"Punch me!"  
  
tsuzuku... 


	18. part two chapter 7

Disclaimer: Oops, I don't own Digimon.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"How come you never listened to the song!!!" a pitious irritating wail coming from Miyako reproached him.  
  
*It's the fifth's time,* Ken thought.  
  
"Well, if a guy ever wrote a song for me, I would ... I would..."   
  
*Yeah. A guy. That's it,* Ken put his hand to the forehead. It was burning. Must be the general excitement getting to him. And he knew the reason everybody (alright, not everybody - Takeru and Hikari were simply not aware, and Mimi was hundred miles from here) was excited: something was suspiciously wrong with Yamato and Taichi.   
  
But if Yamato and Taichi had something, why did everyone mock Ken? Was was wrong with him? Overreaction? Fever? Stress?  
  
Everybody was having fun with the idea that Yamato was going to dedicate a song to Ken.   
  
*Sadists...*  
  
Ken turned away from Miyako and saw Sora staring into space...  
  
Miyako hit him lovingly on the back.   
  
"C'mon! Do you really have to be so damn nervous! .. Or did you hear the song after all?" she suggested. "Tell me the details!!!"  
  
"Funny," retorted Ken furiously.  
  
"Easy, man," Iori said.  
  
"It's not easy! I'm fed up! I'm going home!" Ken stood up. It was pretty unusual of him to be so angry. These rare moments he reminded of Digimon Kaiser, and Iori half-expected him to go 'bwahahahaaaa...' and take a Tyranomon out of his hat. He stomped on Ken's foot and yanked him down to his seat.   
  
"Hey, guys! Lookit here!" Daisuke jumped three rows to get to them. Taichi was right behind him. There was a big can of beer in Daisuke's hand...  
  
Ken's heart fell..  
  
The Sea of Darkness didn't seem to be a bad place after all.  
  
Beer caused a great excitement, but it was false to assume the booze could be the reason, and Ken noticed that most glance were glued to Taichi. Taichi, who was grinning his winning smile, blushing and couldn't settle down. Taichi who had just returned from Yamato's room and was now palpably the centre of attention.  
  
Sora was crestfallen.  
  
Koshiro and Jyou stopped chatting and looked at the redhead and the brunette.  
  
"How's Yamato?" Takeru asked cheerfully.  
  
*Does he kiss good?* Ken thought and that question was in everybody's eyes.  
  
"Great... you know, he promised to kill us after."  
  
"Glad for him," his brother shrugged.  
  
Koshiro and Jyou were sitting behind Ken and the boy heard every word they exchanged.  
  
"Oh, so it is true, after all. What'd you think, Jyou?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Oh, that!! Well, I.. never expected.. But, well, it's okay... You understand what I mean."  
  
"Yes." Koushiro shrugged his shoulders. "I agree perfectly. But they are still my friends. I think it was hard for them, too."  
  
Miyako pushed the can of beer to Ken. Ken was already bored with being the centre of Miyako's universe.  
  
"Drink it. If you dare."  
  
"Don't worry.. We'll catch you, if you decide to fall," Takeru added and chuckled.  
  
Hikaru joined him. "Somebody will take you home, so no problem."  
  
"And do you know, that drinking alcohol at such a young age is bad for health?" commented Koshiro and Ken acknowledged his help with a nod.  
  
"Thank you, Koshiro."   
  
"Fighting Vamdemon can also be deadly," Takeru said and tapped Ken on his shoulder. "Ken, go ahead."  
  
Nobody had any more objections.   
  
*It can't get worse, can it?* Ken thought as he put the can to his lips.   
  
tsuzuku... 


	19. part two chapter 8

 Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but the song is all mine.

Chapter 8

"..my new song for a _special_ person. For YOU to hear it," said Yamato's voice over the screaming raging crowd. 

The hall was gently whirling around and Ken grabbed Daisuke's shoulder. They were down where the thick of the crowd gathered before the scene and raved with the booming of the speakers. Daisuke accompanied Ken on a little trip to the restrooms then outside, since at one point Ken started to laugh maniacally and pointing at people with funky clothes. And now as they returned to the hall the whole song presentation thing was happening.

Several rows above, the Chosen children waved their hands and doubled with splitting laughter.

There was an immeasurable amount of alcohol in his system but he cared (though his hormones insisted he groped Daisuke NOW) to behave himself. His eyes though growing large with fear registered everything. The scene was ahead and to the left, Yamato was speaking into the mic, the Teenage Wolves arranged their music... His vision doubled. He clutched Daisuke's sleeve and stumbling like a drunk (which he was anyway) followed his friend through the crowd all the while his senses were screaming for him to run away and curl in his private corner. Right now Daisuke was laughing his head off and Ken hated to be laughed at.

*I can't believe I'm being made a walking joke... Yamato knows nothing about me.. What possibly can he sing? So many people out here...*

Ken cringed inside. He imagined the song would run like,

~There was Ken the Digimon Kaiser~

~Who thought he'd be wiser~

~He got his ass kicked~

~And that was just it~

~For the mighty Digimon Kaiser.~

Daisuke was cheering Yamato up, whistling and shouting by Ken's side. What did Ken feel at that moment? Utter and violent hatred for Yamato...

Gentle melody, with a clear beat, a hint of melancholy, at the same time inspiring and lively started to play. Yamato bent over the mic and concentrated on the song with his eyes closed.

*There it goes,* Ken faintly thought.

When you think that you are lost

Beaten, sore or worn dead out

And you don't feel it was worth

Sharing blank and complex crowd

The hall went quiet but there was in Ken's ears a deafening noise as if the world crushed about him.

*Is this about me?* was his frantic thought. Daisuke drove a mischievous elbow in his ribs.

Do you doubt what's black or white

Are you tortured by good and bad

Is your colour of violet eyes

The colour of thoughts in your head?

*This is about me...*

The lyrics were a little shocking, Ken didn't expect any of it... No SUCH picture of himself... Emotional. Caring. _Loving_. But he wasn't the only one surprised. Daisuke finally stopped making a fool out of himself and stared at Ken, his mouth agape. Ken risked a glance at the rest of the Chosen children. They sat back in shock, half-turned questioningly to Taichi. Miyako stared at Sora, with eyes bigger than her glasses. As for Taichi - his face was absolutely blank.

The expression on Yamato's face eased into a mild smile as the refrain began and he opened his eyes.

Out the window it's sunrise

It's golden radiance

Stranger

If I move the shadows

Sun shines in your face

Wake up

Why don't you come here

I don't know you

I want you

To help me

The crowd streamed to the scene and Ken and Daisuke were carried forward, and merged with the people. Daisuke lost sight of Ken.

Ken in the meanwhile was facing the scene and ... Yamato. The eyes of the blonde singer somehow found him and stayed on his face, a bit wild from an emotion Ken couldn't grasp. The boy hardly breathed and was slightly pink, as he tried to creep away from the middle of the throng. Thoughts raced in his head.

*God, please, let me get out of here... He can't be doing this... He can't sing in that way!... What are you doing with me, Yamato?! What are you _doing_ with me?!!*

"Yamato.." Ken said inaudibly even to himself. His eyes were locked with the blue shocked ones for another moment, and then Yamato broke the eye contact and took a deep breath.

Ken felt faintly strange. He was floating. Colour rushed into his face as Yamato's voice sounded again in the hall.

You have shadow over your face                             

Lie like black night over your heart

But your kindness and your grace

Still remain your loyal part

"Yamato... stop it..." Ken said again. *You're making it difficult for me to think...*

Time to learn what's right what's wrong

"God," Ken moaned. *I don't want to know...*

Please believe the strength in you

The indigo-haired genius stared pleadingly into the singer's eyes. *Forget the lyrics... This is too embarrassing...*

Only one but not alone

*...intimate...*

If your eyes are colour blue

*...disturbing.*

The melody was growing stronger, the was refrain repeated, emotion was building and sweeping everyone away. Ken could barely stand. 

His heart was throbbing painfully in his chest. Elevated and flushed, he sent silent thanks to the blonde singer. For what? For being understood. Irrationally, emotionally understood, and for mutual trust. At that moment it bounded them with ties stronger than friendship. Ken dimly thought that if that feeling was so right, it must be as deep as love.

*I love you too.*

Probably, now was the greatest moment of deception, but Ken too wanted his share of love. The boy lifted his face with a shadow of grateful smile to Yamato who smiled back. The moment he saw that smile Ken was exalted.

His lips parted with a sigh, "Yamato..." 

And tonight his name in this overcrowded hall with thundering music and pulsating beat, sounded wonderful.

tsuzuku...

a/n I hope I did not screw it all up...


	20. part two chapter 9

Disclaimer: Does anybody think I own Digimon when I don't?  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"What the hell.." said Jyou. Yamato's song had the effect of an earthquake.First, because everyone utterly and immediately believed that it was a love song. It meant that Yamato was in love with Ken. The general conclusion was that the blonde decided to come out of the closet.  
  
There was a painful expression on Taichi's face. Sora's face grew white through the song and she constantly darted her eyes between Taichi and Yamato. The song ended, everyone clapped and cheered, a great noise resumed. The Chosen children said not a word to each other.  
  
Taichi sprang up and ran down the rows pushing everyone out of his way.  
  
"Taichi, wait!!!" Daisuke cried and followed him.   
  
Sora looked wildly over her shoulder then too ran after the boys. Everyone could swear there were tears in her eyes.  
  
"That was... unexpected," Koshiro concluded.   
  
Takeru who misinterpreted Koshiro's statement glanced at Hikari. "Yeah... But isn't it a beautiful song?"  
  
Hikari nodded. "Yes. I would never thought of writing something as good as that. And it's so much like Ken."  
  
"Don't you understand!!" Miyako turned to them excited and disappointed at the same time.   
  
"Miyako, shut up!" Iori said roughly.  
  
Miyako heard the warning. Her perceptible nature screamed in confusion, and she like every other Chosen had her own thoughts about Taichi and Yamato and Daisuke and Ken. What she couldn't understand was why Hikari and Takeru had completely missed it, but it was a silent vow among the Chosen to leave the Child of Hope and Light out of gutter, and so she said nothing to them.  
  
"Understand what?" asked Takeru suspiciously. He and Hikari exchanged glances, obviously not getting it.   
  
"I'm not saying... It's just... I remembered that we have holidays... Great, isn't it?"  
  
"It's nothing," Koshiro reassured them. "Miyako's rambling... Don't mind her."  
  
Two angels, Takeru and Hikari, turned back to the scene again. Besides, Miyako thought, what could she tell them? Everything was really messed up now and she hated every bit of it. Yamato loved Ken not Taichi, Taichi was broken hearted, Daisuke and Sora seemed to fall in love with Taichi.. Oh, to hell with it.   
  
Koshiro scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it secretly to Jyou.   
  
'YamatoxKen??????'   
  
was written there. 'What about Taichi? I thought they were together', Jyou wrote back. Koshiro shrugged his shoulders. 'Our assumption proved wrong. He is not in love with Taichi.' The bluenette looked around himself, then at Yamato. 'Since when he is in love with Ken?' he put down and showed to his friend. The redhead answered. 'It figures. Both of them are quite... strange... I'm worried about Taichi. He took it too close to heart.' Jyou nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"The show seems to be over," Iori studied the hall. The blinding light over the scene was dying out and the musicians said their goodbyes. Yamato was flushed, which was noticeable even from where they sat. Nervous, probably, which wasn't unusual in his situation. He after all confessed his love in public. And where was Ken? Daisuke said he lost him in the crowd. Strange.  
  
Very strange.  
  
tsuzuku...  
  
a/n next will be Taisuke, I swear.. No, I hope. 


	21. part two chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Am I tired of typing it..  
This a tiny bit of Taisuke, forgive me, I didn't write much of Taisuke. You might say, it's my first attempt.  
  
chapter 10  
  
Outside of the hall where the street light was poor Daisuke watched as Taichi slipped against the wall. The elder boy had an air of such grief that it was unbearable to the eye.   
  
Daisuke could think of nothing to help him. But if anything, he was willing - with all his heart - to share the burden of rejection with Taichi. To tell the truth, he failed to comprehend why Taichi was so miserable. It was because of that song that he felt rejected. But Yamato couldn't... he couldn't be in love with Ken, right?  
  
The brunette's shoulders shuddered in silent sobs but he didn't cry.  
  
"Taichi!.." Daisuke said.  
  
"Leave me alone!" The elder boy edged further into the dark hiding his face. "Leave me alone, I don't need you!"  
  
"Taichi!" It was Sora who ran out into the streets frantically searching for two boys. She steadily approched Taichi and drew him into her arms. "It's not your fault... It's not his fault either."  
  
Taichi shook his head.  
  
"He tried to tell me, Sora, he tried to tell me.. I was so stupid... I thought he loved me, not... I'm sorry..." he gasped.  
  
Daisuke darted his large puzzled eyes between Sora and Taichi.   
  
"Taichi.." Daisuke breathed out. "It's not... Yamato's not in love with Ken, right?"  
  
The small mahogany-haired boy shifted closer to his idol, an expression of shock on his face. Sora and Taichi looked up. Daisuke saw the truth in their eyes but stubbornly refused to believe it. "It's NOT that!" he repeated with emphasis. "Please, it's not..."  
  
Taichi stretched his hand and pulled Daisuke into a comfortable embrace. "Daisuke... What do you think it is then?"  
  
Sora gently patted the smaller boy on the back. "It's okay, Daisuke, you can cry if you want to."  
  
"It's not TRUE!"  
  
Taichi sighed.   
  
Sora stumbled back in fear at this outburst then recovered. "That liar... I'm going to kill him!.." she muttered bitterly. "I didn't know that Yamato was such a heartless monster."  
  
"It's not his fault, Sora," Taichi said mildly. He hugged Daisuke close waiting for the little boy to realise what had happened and burst out crying. Daisuke was numbly staring into his shoulder. "Sora, you can't force him to love somebody... Everything was just too perfect for us, I should've known it was never going to be.. Perfect friends.. perfect first kiss..."  
  
The girl blushed fiercely. Daisuke broke the silence and his stubborn voice sounded convicting in the dark.  
  
"They are not in love."  
  
"I don't know about Ken, but Yamato is in love with him." Sora said firmly. "I've never seen him so... glowing..."  
  
Taichi ruffled Daisuke's hair with his hand. Then suddenly he lowered his face in his hair and shook with unshed tears.  
  
"What a fool I was... He never responded.." he mumbled. Daisuke threw his arms around him, astounded at seeing his idol, the symbol of courage and strength, his personal god, so crushed. Taichi squeezed him in return. The mahogany haired boy sighed in his neck and closed his eyes. A shadow of suspicion was on his mind.  
  
'Ken is not mine... I didn't have a chance, he always slipped from me, he was... ephemeral,' he thought and wondered at the word. He was picking Ken's habit of saying vague polysyllabic words. 'Our kiss was nothing more than a dream...' Daisuke buried his face deeper into the layers of Taichi's jacket until he met the warm tanned skin of his neck. 'But at least I have Taichi...' he thought peacefully. 'I can...'  
  
He stood on his toes and laid a faint kiss on Taichi's neck.  
  
The brunette calmed his weeping and buried his lips in Daisuke's spiky hair.  
  
"I love you, Taichi," the boy mouthed inaudibly.  
  
"Thanks, Dai-chan.."  
  
Sora looked around and noticed parties of slightly high teenagers exit the hall.  
  
"It seems that the concert is over. What are we going to do?" she asked the boys. Taichi looked over his shoulder longingly in the direction of the dressing rooms.  
  
"I don't want to come back," he said.   
  
Daisuke sighed. He too wasn't in the mood to make a fool out of himself tonight as he used to do quite occasionally.  
  
"Let's go see Sora home and then head home?" Taichi suggested. Daisuke nodded his head. With a final glance back at the concert hall, the sad trio walked away.  
  
tsuzuku... 


	22. part two chapter 11

I don't own Digimon. Thanks for all who are waiting for my stories!  
Cheer up, yamatoforever, I'm sure everything would be fine. Here, let me hug you. *hugs tightly* Better?

chapter 11

(Flashback. Yamato's POV)

It was an agreement for Ken's song to be played in the end. Time was wearing out. Yamato didn't expect flutters in his stomach and he felt helpless standing in spotlights before the dark sea of faces. Annoying thoughts increased his discomfort. *Maybe the show business is not for me after all.* He gave a smile to the audience, inwardly counting the long minutes.

Three songs left. *I wish some evil Digimon sprang up here now.*

Two. *Yeah, why isn't there any short circuit?*

One. *Why don't everybody just go away?!*

Now. He checked on his bandmates and readjusted his guitar. Why was he so nervous? He wanted only...

"We're going to play a song you have never heard before. It is my new song for a _special_ person." 

An accent on 'special' made Yamato stupidly realise it sounded like 'a girlfriend' and he called himself a couple of names. At least, the Chosen children would get the hint. Cheers rose from the back. 

"For YOU to hear it."

Because of the spotlights there was nothing to see in the dark hall, moving shapes and occasional unfamiliar faces assured him he hadn't gone blind yet. Ken must be out there. Yamato closed his eyes.

*I want Ken to understand what I sing in my song, that is all. 

*Every song has a message. Some messages are love letters, some are riots, some are lullabys. My message is my offer for support. He may not ask for it, but he must know that there are friends for him out there. 

*I've seen him through his grief, I've seen him struggling in the waves of the Sea of Darkness and I've seen him drowning and resurfacing.. I knew what he was like in a diabolic rage and I knew him as the sweetest of angels. I fought back to back with him against evil monsters and he fought with head held up high although only darkness met his eye. 

*I may not have glimpsed of him as much as Daisuke may have, but still he amazes me with infinite layers to his personality. I honestly believe he is gorgeous. He has a beautiful soul. 

*If my song has a message, I want it to be an ode to his virtues.

*I want to tell him how much all of us love him.

*Because I feel for him a complete and unconditional love.*

Yamato took a deep breath and smiled to the mental image of Ken.

*For _you_... And for the end of your worries.*

He took the first note of the song. 

When you think that you are lost  
Beaten, sore or worn dead out  
And you don't feel it was worth  
Sharing blank and complex crowd

After two lines everybody fell quiet. It was easier for him to concentrate.

Do you doubt what's black or white  
Are you tortured by good and bad  
Is your colour of violet eyes  
The colour of thoughts in your head?

His face coloured at the lyrics he was about to sing and wondered how the Chosen children reacted to his song. His eyes opened to the dark pitch below. Blood rushed into his face at the end of the refrain.

He saw Ken. The boy was right in front of the scene and as Yamato stared down his eyes he let the fear overwhelm him - the fear that someone might find out who he was singing about. He panicked. Ken frantically looked around trying to get away from the crowd but there was no way out. 

It caused Yamato to smile inwardly. *Ken... He's scared too. But there is nothing to be scared of.*

Yamato inspected the hall. The audience seemed enchanted. He took a deep breath for the next part.

*Trust me, Ken. I'm singing this song only to help you ... because you're a better person that you think you are. Because I want you to know it, Ken.. Trust is hard but still... if you smile it will be better. You might find me a fool... But I'm a loving fool...*

A faint smile tugged on his lips as the song carried him on.

You have shadow over your face  
Lie like black night over your heart  
But your kindness and your grace  
Still remain your loyal part  
Time to learn what's right what's wrong  
Please believe the strength in you  
Only one but not alone  
If our eyes are colour blue

Ken bit his lip and stared into his eyes. At first it was close to denial but then a glowing emotion spilled from his eyes, almost like love, and he smiled. The knowledge that Ken had understood the message and accepted it filled Yamato with warm joy.

*You're wonderful, Ken.* Yamato smiled back fondly. He kept his eyes on the flushed boy.

Ken whispered his name.

Yamato, who saw it, tightened his grip around the microphone.

*_Ken..._* 

Disturbed by the way that name sprang up in his mind, and by the tenderness that name brought, Yamato tried to explain it. They might be bound by understanding and friendship. But no one said that understanding was love. It was a way for love but one could choose not to go. 

Or couldn't?

tsuzuku... 


	23. part two chapter 12

Disclaimer: don't own Digimon. I neither own Notre Dame de Paris (translations below). Though the song for Ken is mine!!!  
  
chapter 12  
  
(Yamato's POV)  
  
The last accords were played and that was the end to his gig. Yamato shook the vision of Ken from his head and removed himself hastily from the scene under the rapturous shouts from his fans. His bandmates hi-fived him and gave enthusiastic comments on his work. Yamato disentangled himself from their welcoming hugs. In a daze he felt his way to the dressing room and collapsed on the couch. The world was whirling around and he pressed his palms to his forehead willing it to stop.  
  
The gig was over... Now his adrenaline would jump up several degrees and he would be running on the rooftops insane. He needed his friends. A thought about Taichi was like a good massage - his muscles relaxed, but his easiness lasted exactly a second.   
  
They were not friends anymore...   
  
The blonde kicked the pillow in frustration.   
  
"Goddammit, he asked me for a date!" he moaned aloud. "We were supposed to be making out this Christmas Eve like crazy!" Yamato stared at the door. "Where is he?" He rolled on his stomach and sank his face into the pillow.  
  
*But I don't want him to kiss me anymore... I don't want him in that way.*  
  
It was disturbing because it implied that he didn't love Taichi. Yamato was confused. He didn't enjoy the choice made between his friend (or rather his lover) and Sora. He hated being pressed. But the time was crucial.  
  
*I do love Taichi,* he protested, *but by god I don't want him as a lover. Our love is far deeper than that of friends - we share one soul and one breath, and possibly can't exist without each other. We are the best friends and the worst enemies. I can't live without him.   
  
*But I don't want him in my bed exactly because I love him. Sometimes we mistake spiritual love for carnal strive for sex... I don't want to make that mistake.. I don't want to ruin our fragile relationship. I don't want to have any regrets.  
  
*No matter how hard my decision is for him and for me, I will have to break with him.  
  
*I don't love him in a sexual way. Somebody else will warm my bed.*  
  
Yamato sat up and stared at his hands. He thought of Taichi's face when he would say those things to him. It would hurt him so much... But determination was greater than fear.  
  
*I'm sorry, Taichi, I love you. That's why, good bye.*  
  
The blonde boy held his stare on the door.  
  
*There are so many people that require our love out there...*  
  
The blue eyes sadly regarded the walls. The regular banging and knocking noise in the hall indicated that the Teenage Wolves were packing up and loading everything into the van.  
  
"Come out, Yamato, wherever you are! We're off to celebrate!" a cheerful voice shouted at the door.  
  
Yamato wisely remained silent. He stayed inside, waiting for his friends... But in spite of his hopes nobody came. The quiet of his room, so peaceful at first, began to annoy him. He waited some more, and then grabbed his jacket, believing that his bandmates would take care of formalities and everything for once, and walked outside into the dark street.  
  
He found himself on a porch swept by snow. It was cold and the sky loomed over heavy with snow clouds as if a fluffy blanket was thrown over the city.  
  
Two shadowy figures stepped out to Yamato from the dark.  
  
"Great work, Yamato!" his little brother said cheerfully and clapped him on the back.  
  
"Yes, your song was... amazing. It fits Ken very well," Hikari said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
*Didn't I just blush?!*   
  
"Uhm, where is everyone? Where's Taichi?" Yamato asked in a lost voice, seeing that Takeru and Hikari were alone.  
  
Hikari faltered. "Umm.. he was... He went away with Daisuke right after the gig was over... And the others had some pressing business..."  
  
Yamato frowned.   
  
"Shall we see you home?" suggested Takeru. "Iori's grandfather is waiting for us in the car. We're going to the temple, but we can drop you home on the way."  
  
"No, thanks.." Yamato declined. *Looks like I'm having my Christmas party all by myself,* he thought.  
  
"Well, then, Merry Christmas!" Takeru said. "And don't think too much, it hurts!"  
  
"Very Daisuke-like to say that," Hikari chuckled. They went away, leaving the guessing blonde on the porch.  
  
*Where Taichi could be? He forgot our date? Or is he too afraid to talk to me? That's certainly not like Taichi. After all, he had the guts to kiss me at that party.  
  
*Where is Sora? She always has a cup of coffee with me after the gigs.. What's wrong with anyone?  
  
*At least, I would have liked to hear Ken's opinion of the song. It's not like I care about him but still... I care. Time to take off your pink glasses, Ishida, you want Ken to come more than anyone else... Hmm, I wonder... Is it normal to have 50 odds per cent of thoughts about Ken for me?*  
  
Yamato snorted.  
  
*I can always say that Ken means nothing to me. First, he's not exactly my close friend. Second, I hardly know him and I don't want to know him. Third, he's not my type. But... he needs someone to take care of him because he's just a little boy.*  
  
Yamato noticed somebody walking along the wall. And this somebody had difficulty with going in a straight line. As the light fell on his face, Yamato realised with a start that it was Ken.  
  
*Oh shit.*  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Ken stopped his thorough inspection of the freezing ground and raised his face. And smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yamato asked.  
  
"I was going home."  
  
"You was going in the exactly opposite direction."  
  
Ken swayed a little, shrugged his shoulders and looked miserable.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Yamato came up to him and wrapped a friendly arm over his hunched shoulders. He steadied the lost boy. Two wary eyes looked up at Yamato.  
  
"What did they make you drink?"  
  
"Beer," Ken answered sleepily.  
  
Yamato shook in laughter. "You can't go home like this," he said, "Imagine your parents' faces. They'll kill you or lock you up, you know."  
  
"I'm okay. And my parents are away."   
  
Ken put his heavy head on Yamato's shoulder to stop it from falling off. His heavy eyelids closed lulled by warmth and friendliness.   
  
"Ken! You don't have to sleep on me," Yamato said, trying to take it lightly that Ken was leaning into his arms more and more. "Ken!" he whispered as he bent his head to his shoulder where the boy's head rested. Ken opened his startled eyes. The position was compromising enough to seem like a near kiss and the boys started to part in embarrassment. But not fast enough, as Yamato's bandmates burst into the street and spotted them. And Yamato's bandmates had ideas.  
  
"Yamato, do you have a date?" they shouted excited.  
  
"It's a friend!" Yamato returned.  
  
"Gosh, a beautiful friend you have, Yamato," one teased.  
  
"Yeah.. Dark hair, violet eyes.. Damn the light but his eyes are certainly violet.. Damn me!" another joined in and was cut off by a fit of laughter.  
  
"Tell us your little secret, Yamato, who's that happy one you were singing about?"  
  
"It's a boy!!" whistled another one.  
  
"It's a pretty pretty boy!"  
  
"Oh, shut up," Yamato said tiredly.   
  
"Whatever. Merry Christmas, Yamato!"   
  
"By the way... HANDLE HIM CAREFULLY!" They were laughing as they walked off.  
  
Ken was burning with shame. Yamato pressed him closer, afraid that the sensitive boy would run away, crying.  
  
"Don't mind them. They just like to show off," he said to Ken. "Come, I'll get you home."  
  
Yamato bit his tongue. It was the last thing he wanted to do now but he had no choice: he couldn't leave him over this side of Tokyo Bay at night and in an alcohol daze.  
  
"Thank you," Ken nodded.   
  
Yamato guided Ken with a hand across his shoulders to the station several streets away. Ken submitted to his care. In his opinion, Yamato deserved another Crest of Kindness because he didn't have to see him home and he did. But wow, miraculously they were walking along the busy streets, two merged shadows on the ground, and people were wondering about them.   
  
*Down on your knees,* Ken thought bitterly. *Odaiba Rock Star and Digimon Kaiser are walking in the moonlight...*  
  
His head throbbed and he drew away from the blonde boy to rub at it. Yamato's hand fell from his shoulders and crept into the pocket of the leather rock jacket. Ken sighed in regret. The blonde was whistling something, absent in his own world.   
  
"Ken, do you believe in Christmas?" Yamato said suddenly.  
  
The dark-haired boy sent him a curious look. "Why?" he asked defensively.  
  
"Wishes come true on Christmas.." the blonde stretched his hand before his chest and caught a snowflake. "If it has seven rays, my wish will come true," he said and inspected the snowflake until it melted on his palm.  
  
Ken interestedly watched the glimmering spots whirl around his head. "And?" he asked. "Did it have seven rays?"  
  
Yamato smiled and said nothing.  
  
"What did you wish for?" the boy asked inaudibly and Yamato didn't seem to hear him. He caught another snowflake and showed it to Ken.  
  
"Your turn," he said. The genius boy looked at the snowflake melting away into a small drop of water. He didn't count the rays.  
  
*True love…*  
  
The blonde hid his hand into his pocket again. "Stupid game anyway," he commented.  
  
*I'm not sure I want this dream to come true...*  
  
Yamato tugged on his sleeve and Ken followed him across the road. He thought that Yamato's song meant more than friendship to him... It was like a Jogress, when the two shared one soul and one heartbeat. Ken dreaded and welcomed it. Osamu, Wormmon, Daisuke and now Yamato tapped into his soul -   
  
~Is your colour of violet eyes~  
~The colour of thoughts in your head?~  
  
*He has no right to know about me, about my thoughs, about -  
  
*Mon peche... mon obsession...Desir fou qui me tourmente...Qui me tourne en deraison...Qui me deshire et me hante...  
  
*Why do I keep wishing him to touch my heart then?   
  
*Because he was tender once...*  
  
Snowflakes started falling.  
end to part two.  
-----------------------------------  
^_^;;;;;;; Took me long.   
Next - Christmas night ?_? and Taisuke, Yamaken. I'm afraid there would be lemons. *winces at knowing glances* I told you Yamaken is my favourite!!   
And I like Taito and Kensuke too, why would I write it if it's such a pain to write?!  
Translations from French:  
my sin... my obsession... desire that tortures me... that brings me to recklessness ... that tears and haunts me (I suppose you knew the translations already -_-;;;; It's easy!)  
Have fun waiting for the next part if you're still with me. 


	24. part three chapter 1

I finally got there...   
*a smacking sound with lips* There is going to be yaoi lemon (explicit sex between boys). You know the rules - you read, you enjoy, you don't discuss it with your parents... (I don't anyway) You _may_ have your own opinion about it.  
Pairings:  
Taisuke, Yamaken.  
I'm not in the least concerned how old (actually, young ^_^) Ken and Dai are.. they're old enough for me to use them...! Heh heh heh... I can't believe I'm doing this...  
Ages: Yamato, Taichi - 15 going to 16, Ken - 14, Daisuke - 13 going to 14.   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any bishi ..WAahhhhh! *runs away crying* I don't own Digimon.  
  
Part 3 Christmas Night  
  
chapter 1  
  
Yamato and Ken stopped in the dark hall of Ken's apartment. It was very late and nobody was home.   
  
"Come inside," Ken suggested. He was sober and silently wondering how on earth he managed to convince Yamato to see him home. He decided that a certain amount of hospitality would be a nice touch to a crappy evening.   
  
Yamato took a step to the door when a sudden thought ran through his mind - this guy was once the evil Digimon Kaiser..  
  
*So what? Are you scared he rapes you or what?*  
  
"Tea? Something? Are you hungry?" Ken switched on the light.   
  
"Yeah, why not?" Yamato found himself kicking his trainers off. Actually, he WAS hungry like hell, and tired, and his ears hurt, and his ultimate dream was to take a BATH!   
  
As he splashed his face and chest with cold water he bitterly reflected that this Christmas would be very lonely but for Ken. Actually, if Taichi and Sora didn't run away... That reminded him: he needed to explain everything to Sora. She was a nice girl and of course she would understand. Maybe she would even help him to sort this thing between him and Taichi.   
  
Damn, why did he mess everything up so badly?   
  
"Can I make a call, Ken?" Yamato said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Yamato dialed Sora's number.   
  
"Takenouchi's apartment," said Sora's voice.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Yamato said.  
  
"Yamato..." Sora breathed out horrified. The blonde stared at the phone in puzzlement.  
  
"Is.. something wrong, Sora?"  
  
"Where are you?" she demanded.  
  
"I'm at Ken's and hmm.. Why didn't you wait for me? I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Oh this," said Sora wearily.   
  
"What 'this'?" the blonde asked suspiciously feeling that his knees were about to give up. This kind of news one hears when they are assured of sitting.  
  
"You know... What has happened between you and Taichi."  
  
"What exactly?" he risked.   
  
"That you loved him?" the girl said, an implicit sob in her voice.   
  
"Sora, wait," Yamato slumped against the wall in shock. "When did you talk to Taichi?"  
  
"You are a bastard, Yamato," the girl breathed into the receiver. She halted and continued with effort. "Heartless, mean bastard!..."  
  
"I'm sorry!" the blonde boy said frantically, scared of Sora's swearing at him, scared that she might misunderstand... "Sora, I know Taichi loves me but I don't want to be with him.."  
  
The girl interrupted him furiously.  
  
"It's obvious already, is it not?! Go on, say it!"  
  
"Say what?" The blonde clutched the back of his head. "What?!"  
  
"You hurt him, you know. He cried because of you!!! I cried because of you, you double-faced, sick idiot!..."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"Thank you very much, Yamato, for everything! For not caring about me, for lying to Taichi and for that damned song to Ken! Now go on and... and... kiss him if you haven't done it already!.."  
  
Yamato grabbed the table for support and sank to the floor on his knees. His face had gone pale.   
  
"What?" he said inaudibly.  
  
"I hate you!" Sora shouted and began to cry. "I hope Ken realises," she said between sobs that awfully distorted her voice, "what a jerk you really are and forgets he loves you! Good night!"  
  
She threw the receiver down. Yamato's hair stood on ends.  
  
*I hope Ken realises what a jerk you really are and forgets he loves you..*  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Ken came up with two hot cups in his hands.  
  
Yamato looked up at him with wild eyes.  
  
"Uhmm, everything.." he managed after a while. Ken sank to his knees and put one cup into Yamato's hand. Yamato stared at the tea. Ken patiently sat before him, waiting.   
  
"You can tell me anything..." he said. Yamato sighed, what to begin with? *That everyone thinks I wrote that song to confess my love for you? Or that I know you're in love with me? That I want to run away and never see you again? That I lost my friend and my girlfriend because of you?*  
  
"I think, Sora and I just broke up," he said at last.   
  
Ken watched him. *What do they say on that occasion? My consolations.. no, it's for funerals. Damn, what do I say?*  
  
"Why don't you... If you want to be alone.... I'm sorry, I'll just be in my room," Ken said hurriedly and went away.  
  
Yamato wearily covered his eyes with his hand. He didn't want to be alone. He needed to talk it over with somebody. Takeru? His brother might be the only sensible being who wouldn't believe gossip. But Takeru was too innocent, too undisturbed...  
  
*You don't wanna to see how Ken feels about it?* the voice asked. His tea chocked him. Yamato coughed. In that moment there was a phone ring. Yamato jumped in surprise and grabbed the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" *Oh my God, why did I do it?!*  
  
"Yamato?" asked Daisuke in the most I-don't-believe-it tone. "Oh, I must be at the wrong time, sorry.."  
  
Daisuke like every light headed person was bound to make the wrong assumption. *This is the worst that could happen to me! Daisuke with his IDEAS finding out I'm with Ken! At night!* Yamato frowned and snapped in irritation, "It's fine!"  
  
"Really, really, if you are BUSY, I.."  
  
"I am not!" Yamato was furious.   
  
"Yamato?" another voice spoke on the other end - it was Taichi. "You're staying with Ken?"  
  
"In a way." *Daisuke and Taichi are staying together? Oh, hell...*  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"No, you don't! Taichi.." Yamato breathed in the receiver. "What I wanted to say is that Ken and I.."  
  
"Yamato, I can't just talk right now, OK?" Taichi sounded like he was sobbing.   
  
"Taichi, look... we're friends, right? Everything's fine, right?" Yamato bit his lip, because he could hear Taichi crying in earnest now.  
  
"Right," said the brunette. "Bye.."   
  
Yamato hang up. *Great work, loverboy.. Now Taichi thinks you've dumped him for Ken..*  
  
Ken stared at him from the threshold of his room. Yamato belatedly realised it was his apartment.  
  
"Sorry, I should've given you the phone. It was Daisuke.. He's staying at Taichi's.."  
  
"I'll call him back." Ken dialed the number. It was a long time with no one answering. Then Hikari did.  
  
"Hikari, it's Ken. Is Daisuke there?"  
  
"Uhu. Ken, I heard your parents are away. Are you staying all alone?"  
  
"Not quite." Ken glanced at Yamato. The blonde had SHOCK written all over his face with capital letters while mulling something over inside his head.   
  
A cheerful voice broke into his ear, "Hi, Ken!"   
  
Silence.  
  
"Daisuke.."  
  
"I'd better go," said Yamato. He supposed that the two needed to chat and besides he had no desire to stay here for the night. If he didn't go away quick there might be problem with returning to Odaiba, it was already dark, it was snowing heavily, lonely streets looked dangerous.  
  
"No, don't!" Ken guessed that Daisuke was going to tell him something unpleasant and he didn't want to be alone.  
  
"Ken, you'd better.. let Yamato go," said Daisuke with some hesitation.  
  
"Why?" demanded the boy.  
  
"'Coz...'coz he can do something to you..." Daisuke was very uncomfortable. "He loves you, Ken."  
  
Ken wished he didn't drink that damned beer.  
  
"Noo.."  
  
"Ken, please... Don't let him touch you."  
  
"I'll do what I want, Daisuke!" Ken said roughly before he could stop himself. He didn't intend it to sound like that, he was planning to assure Daisuke he could take care of himself...  
  
"Oh. Good night then, Ken," Daisuke said with his most miserable voice and hang up. Ken automatically replaced the receiver. He caught his breath. *Yamato loves me?! But how.. the SONG!!!* Ken panicked. *Oh my god, what now? Get yourself together! It can't be - he's supposed to love Taichi.*  
  
There was a profound silence as if the house was empty of people. The blonde looked at him questioningly and Ken's throat went tight with fear. *Why is he staring at me in such a strange way?*  
  
*Is he really in love with me?* Yamato thought. The tall boy glanced back at the door.  
  
"Why don't you want to let me go?" he asked. Ken shrugged.   
  
"I'm worried. If I were Takeru I wouldn't let you walk alone at midnight. It's a big city and everything can happen to you. I don't mind if you stay. Actually, it's safer if you stay unless you have somebody who can pick you up."  
  
"Father is working all night at Fuji TV," Yamato explained. "He can't."  
  
*Keep calm, Ken. It's not like you're inviting him to bed.*  
  
*Keep calm, Yamato. It's not like he's inviting you to bed.*  
  
Ken managed a small smile. "Are you on for Christmas night, then?"  
  
"Do you have a sofa for stray guests?"  
  
"Yeah, and champagne as well!" Ken laughed.  
  
"Deal," Yamato nodded.  
  
tsuzuku... 


	25. part three chapter 2

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. Otherwise you'd think I was a creator getting kicks for writing stuff that wasn't in the anime.  
Warning! Taisuke.  
  
chapter 2  
  
In the meanwhile...   
  
Everything was quiet in Taichi's room. It was too late to sing carols around the Christmas tree. Besides, Hikari had thrown mistletoe out of the window the moment Daisuke stepped in the apartment. Everybody had already gone to sleep. Two boys lay side by side in the dark, on Taichi's bed.   
  
A lonely flicker of the candle on the table was reflected in the dark window. Snowflakes danced in the air outside, sparkling in the city lights. Daisuke watched the snowflakes; no emotions were present on his face, nothing - only two dark streaks of tears. Taichi drew him into the circle of his arms and impulsively kissed his temple.   
  
The smaller boy woke up from his meditation and stared at his idol.  
  
"Payback's time," Taichi whispered.   
  
Daisuke blushed; he had no idea Taichi realised that Daisuke had been kissing him near the concert hall. He stammered.  
  
"Shh..." Taichi said. "That's okay... I'm here, with you. That's all that matters."  
  
Daisuke nodded and fell silent again watching the snowflakes being blown away in the dark sky.   
  
"I can't believe Ken said it to me," he sighed bitterly. "I can't believe he's with Yamato now..."  
  
"Dai..." Taichi landed his hand on the back of the boy's head. "Stop it."  
  
"But don't you..." Daisuke rose on his elbow and looked in his face. There was so much torture in his features that the smaller boy was ashamed of his question. "You're so strong," he said in a small voice, "you're so brave. Always the best. And you don't cry..."  
  
"But it hurts now... right there." Taichi covered his chest with his palm. "I miss him... his kisses..."  
  
"Kisses," Daisuke said dully. "I didn't even have a chance..." He lowered his head on Taichi's shoulder; the mutual grief united the boys, they were struggling to put the shattered pieces of their hearts together. "You were right then," Daisuke said. "I would kiss Ken, just once." Taichi turned on his side and sincerely hugged Daisuke to his chest.   
  
"Here, Dai-chan, don't worry. I'm sure Ken would call you in the morning and apologise..."  
  
"After he spent the night with Yamato?" Daisuke said doubtfully. Taichi cringed. Every time he thought of Yamato, where there had been warmth and pleasure before, now was only emptiness.   
  
"I'm sorry..." the mahogany-haired took a breath; he wanted to ask so many questions that seemed cruel and inconsiderate now and he chewed his lips in hesitation.   
  
"Taichi?" he ventured. "Did he hurt you?"   
  
The brown-haired nodded.   
  
"What was it like - kissing him?" Daisuke asked with a tiniest bit of envy in his voice.  
  
"It was wonderful... I loved him for that.."  
  
"You love him still?"  
  
"I don't know," Taichi lingered with the answer. "There are moments when I think everything is fine, and next minute I want to break down and... I'm afraid I will hate him... I know he wants to be just friends, and I want to hate him for that."  
  
"You ...too?" Daisuke asked unsurely. Taichi found that Daisuke was shaking slightly.  
  
"Dai-chan...? Dai-chan..."  
  
"I took him for granted..." the boy mumbled into his pillow, hiding his burning face, and continued in a strangely strained voice, "And I lost him to.." Daisuke broke into sobs. "I refused him cause there was a small part of me that hated him," he said.  
  
"What?!" Taichi exclaimed. Ken and Daisuke were... Ken was in love with him?! "What do you mean?!" he asked the startled boy, who crouched on the bed. Taichi rubbed his hand on his back in a soothing gesture. Daisuke spilt his secrets to him.  
  
"I told him... I didn't need him in that way... It could've been different now..." he looked with a desperate plead into Taichi's chocolate eyes. "After the first Jogress he asked me maybe it was destiny for me to be with him.. He meant love... But I said he imagined things... I told him to forget it and stop acting like hentai. I told this charming kind boy to sod off!..." Daisuke shuddered. "I wanted to tell Ken what Yamato told him in his song. But his words made me feel strange and I went away. Of course, I have no right to be jealous. But... it's just... if he's with Yamato... I don't want it..."  
  
Daisuke edged his face closer to the pensive one of the brunette. Two amber eyes bored into Taichi's face, into the small frown on his forehead, then eyes, then lips... It was strange to have a warm Daisuke close by his freezing heart and flutters rose in Taichi's stomach.  
  
"Taichi..." the boy whispered. When the brunette woke up from his spell of dark thoughts and looked down into his burning eyes. "Taichi, you will never leave me, right?"  
  
"Sure, Dai," the boy answered in a kind of a daze.   
  
The meek amber stare brushed his lips again and sank into the pillow. "Good," the boy mumbled. A twitch of a strange sensation shot through Taichi's body again.   
  
"Do you love me, Daisuke?" he asked quietly, afraid to be mistaken or misunderstood. Daisuke remained impassive. Taichi's hand glided over the side of Daisuke's face before lifting it up to him.  
  
"Do you love me?" he repeated in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I love you too," Taichi said. He noticed a blissful blush on the boy's cheeks. "Daisuke?"  
  
"I've never been kissed before.." Daisuke said quietly. On impulse, it must have been on impulse, because Taichi never gave it any thought, he bent his head and took his lips gently with his own, sealing their vow of love.  
  
"Don't worry." he said quietly. "Here, it's not bad at all..."  
  
He kissed him again; and Daisuke remembered all the times he saw the movie stars kiss and tilted his head like they did in the movies, parting his lips. Yes, it must feel great... At first, Taichi was shocked by his actions - he didn't not intend to kiss Daisuke like that! no, Daisuke was a little boy and his protege... and so alluring - Taichi's tongue experimentally slipped inside, washing the insides of his mouth with his heavy smell and slippery feeling, and Daisuke choked.  
  
"Don't worry," Taichi muttered.  
  
Despite that reassurance, Daisuke was very worried.   
  
Daisuke grasped for oxygen, intended not for his lungs, but for his brain who seemed determined not to discuss the situation with Daisuke. Finally, after what seemed an endless kiss, Taichi put some distance between their lips.   
  
"See.. nothing's so scary, Dai-chan..."  
  
Everything was very scary. He wanted to shake Taichi's hands off, but his hands, ignorant of his will, pulled the elder boy back in connection with his mouth. It was a hot contact and the one Taichi did not see coming. Daisuke studied Taichi's breath, with nervous puffs of air coming in and out of his lungs. At any time, their tongues, which only brushed one another by accident, would clash in a deep exploring kiss.   
  
Taichi sat back and stripped of his singlet.   
  
Daisuke raised his worried face to the elder boy.   
  
"What is it?" Taichi asked.   
  
"What are we going to do?"   
  
The brunette's mind was devoid of suggestions. He could imagine only one thing to be done but it was   
  
- sweet... -   
  
forbidden.  
  
"Have fun?" he breathed out.  
  
"Did you do it with Yamato?"   
  
"No," Taichi said hoarsely.  
  
"I vote for fun," Daisuke said in a brave voice.  
  
Taichi's eyes were then on one level with his own. His lips left a wet trail of kisses on Daisuke's neck.   
  
Daisuke's arms went around his shoulders and the boy pressed closer, wishing to be touched more...  
  
***(a/n right, that's it, do I have to explain that they had sex? *grin* Oh, they're so cute...)  
  
Time passed, as the boys rested, panting and sweating. They loved each other in their own way and now they came to discover it. They may not have been two matching halves of a soul, but it had little say in the end, because they knew they could be happy.  
  
There were no more words exchanged between them that night. The clock struck two in the morning. Merry Christmas.  
  
Daisuke eased himself from Taichi's hot arms and grabbed the pillow and a blanket. His eyes closed peacefully. Taichi brushed the side of his face with his hand. Daisuke cuddled close to Taichi and both of them fell asleep, two snuffling lovers exhausted and sate. Across the room behind the window the heavy wall of snowflakes hid them from the world.  
  
tsuzuku... 


	26. part three chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Digimon doesn't belong to me and this is Yamaken. ^_^ 

**chapter 3**

It was snowing hard in the street. The city lights were blurred out by the wall of snow, which seemed to block out everything except for two boys in a bedroom. The room seemed too small, too dark and too cold. Yamato noticed that the shadows of the room had the colour of Ken's hair. Deep indigo. And cold... He shivered. 

Yamato straddled the chair and leant forward against the back for comfort. Ken was sitting on the floor three steps away, hugging his knees, the position characteristic of him. Yamato averted his eyes when Ken glanced at him. Prickles ran up the back of his neck. 

*For _Piximon's_ sake! Why did Sora have to tell me that? I can't say a thing to him.. I can't stop thinking that he might... like me.. And I don't know what to do...* 

Yamato glanced at Ken and the smaller boy avoided his glance. 

*Why is he staring at me? Did Daisuke mean it? Yamato is in love..with me? He can't be! He's obviously with Taichi. But maybe..* 

*He looks lonely,* Yamato thought. 

*What should I do?* thought Ken. 

"You know..." they said in unison. 

"You go first," Ken suggested. 

"Do you mind if I move next to you?" 

Ken nodded hesitantly and Yamato walked across the room to him and propped his back against the wall. Ken drew a breath. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked, determined to say NO if the older boy tried anything _funny_. 

"Last year.. was a cool X-mas, ne? Mexico and this Spanish girl and... You don't usually get this kind of Christmas.." 

"No," Ken agreed. 

The gnawing silence resumed. 

"What do you like about Christmas?" Yamato asked. 

The indigo haired shrugged, then realising it was not enough, said, "I don't know. Candles." he smirked. "You?" 

"Family," the taller boy said. Ken froze. It must have been the draught from the balcony but he shivered. "But I don't know why... Father usually has loads of work on Christmas so I always see him only in the morning. Takeru drops in for a little while, but he has dinner with Natsuko." 

"Natsuko?" 

"My mother." 

Ken rubbed his neck awkwardly. Uh oh, he shouldn't have mendled with personal affairs. 

"Let's have dinner then?" the boy suggested. There was a bottle of champagne on the table, several burning candles with a faint perfume of pine, a plate of sandwiches. Some Christmas dinner. 

"Would you like me to open it?" he asked looking at Yamato's neck with strands of blonde hair kissing it like flames. *Baby, a hot guy is sitting next to you* *Shut up, Kaiser. Just _shut_ up.* 

"Hey, let me do it." Yamato went to the table and mounting it grabbed the bottle. Candles' light sprang up in his blue eyes. Ken realised he examined Yamato's eyes too long and quickly looked away. It was impolite and above all, he didn't want the blonde to think he was interested - and he repeated stubbornly to that annoying inner voice (Kaiser) that he was NOT interested, thank you very much. Yamato immediately concentrated on the process of opening the bottle of champagne. 

And this impending silence again. 

"You like TV? Music?" 

Ken shook his head. "No." 

"You don't like music?" 

The indigo-haired looked up. "Some." *When you're alone and when you can fantasize something really really hentai...* *Shut up.* 

"I like the flames," Ken said. "They aren't as dangerous as everyone thinks. Here," he stood up and climbing on the side of the table, waved his finger through the fire. "See?" *Burning, flicking, alive... hot... _licking_...* 

Yamato handed him a glass of champagne watching the dreamy expression in the purple-blue eyes. *Is it me or is it warm here all of a sudden?* he thought noticing the blush on Ken's face. 

"Sometimes... I believe I can watch them forever and I don't need anybody else..." 

"I wish Gabumon was here," Yamato said. Ken gave him a sidelong glance. And yet again this wordplay to waste time. Yamato continued, "If there's nothing to do, he can at least gobble down everything in the fridge." 

"Yeah," Ken chuckled. "Wormmon is like that too... But in a way, he's wiser than me." 

"He saved me," the blonde said. "I miss him." 

Ken stared at the blonde. *Me too...* 

The big hand of the clock was crawling to twelve. At midnight they wanted to go to sleep. And in the morning they would wake up and gradually forget that evening. Then they would see Taichi and Daisuke, there is bound to be a scandal, his friendship with Daisuke would suffer, he would be lonely again, and besides... 

"Merry Christmas," Yamato said. 

"Merry Christmas," Ken answered. Something was wrong with him. It was difficult to breathe. He was feeling claustrophobic and very empty. *He's going to go away. Daisuke's probably gone too. Wormmon is already gone. Osamu is gone forever. Everyone...* 

"I'd better go," Yamato said. "All this champagne is making me dizzy. So, where's my futon? And I think," he took Ken's empty glass and put it down, "you had too much alcohol for one day..." 

*I'm so scared of loneliness.* 

Ken let him go. And then he started to cry. Tears rolled down his face. He shuddered and sobbed. 

"Ken?" 

It was horrible but he couldn't stop. There were too many repressed tears and he couldn't hide them anymore. *I'm going to die of shame...* 

Yamato returned to him, scared. 

"What's wrong? Did I say something? Please, Ken, stop crying... God, Ken, did I hurt you?" 

"It's my own problems..." the small boy gasped. "Go away." 

"They aren't important now," Yamato said. He drew his arms around Ken's shoulders and brought him close. "They don't matter. Let it go," he whispered. 

The flow of tears became a torrent as if a block of ice was melting in his chest. He gratefully sobbed in Yamato's shoulder. His fingers closed desperately over the fabric of his shirt. Yamato had a deja vu. When Takeru was little he used to have inexplicable bouts of crying and his older brother was there to comfort him. 

"Come on, Ken, let's sit down, okay?" he gently pulled him down. 

"I'm always.. so .. Always left alone.." Ken said between his wild sobs. 

"I'm here, Ken..." 

Takeru used to say he was scared of dark. Yamato had a faint smile on his lips and he shamefully buried his face in Ken's hair. The boy relaxed in his lap a bit. 

"What's wrong, Ken?" he asked rocking him slowly. The smaller boy responded furiously, "I hate them... They don't love me... I want to run away, I don't want to be responsible!.." 

"You can't be responsible for everything..." 

Ken hid his face in his chest, his back still shaking with fits of crying, but he had an air of mulling over what Yamato had said. 

"I don't want to be the Kaiser..." he finally whispered. 

Yamato frowned. What was so special about Kaiser anyway?! Why everyone was making such a fuss over it?! A boy just wanted to play... And they are twisting it into a universal crime. Everyone wants to be a big bad Kaiser at one point in their lives. So why stressing over it?! Yamato wasn't exactly a saint either. 

"Leave Kaiser in peace..." 

The indigo-haired wanted to move away in astonishment when Yamato began strocking his hair, draining all fury and frustration from him. 

"They're hurting me... Who will protect me if I get hurt?" he gasped. 

"Don't be afraid," Yamato murmured. "I won't let them hurt you. Everything's alright." 

"Everything... is wrong. Horrible." 

"It'll be alright." 

"How CAN it be alright!" 

"Trust me, everything's gonna be alright." 

The blonde said it quietly and he believed him. Soon, his sobs quieted down and Ken lay peacefully into Yamato's hands. *Good, it feels so good..* 

"You're better?" Yamato asked softly. The boy blushed. 

"Yeah... Yamato? Nobody ever said these things to me. Thanks." 

"Anytime." 

The smaller boy chuckled in his shoulder. 

"I used to comfort Takeru when he was little and afraid of the dark." 

"Hmmm..." Ken mumbled. *Never thought of Takeru as a wailing type...* He risked a glance up at Yamato's face. It was so close that it brought another blood wave to his forehead and cheeks. The veins on his temples throbbed and Ken experienced a slight headache. 

*I could be in Osamu's arms now...* 

Ken's stare froze. Another tear streaked down his face, but this time Yamato wiped it away. 

"I can't believe I'm acting big brother again," the blonde said. Ken smiled. 

"Can I be your little brother then? I don't remember being one for... a long time." 

"Oh uh. Takeru's gonna be mad." 

Ken chuckled. "You owe me a brotherly present for Christmas," he said uncanningly. 

"I DID give you one!" the blonde argued. He rolled his eyes, "Brothers... They're always forgetting good things!" 

The indigo-haired was laughing hysterically in his neck. *I'm a wreck. Total wreck. But it's so nice to be comforted and appreciated.* 

"Yamato... why did you write that song?" he asked. The blonde frowned. 

"What... what do you mean?" 

Ken sighed and closed his eyes. "Daisuke said that you wanted to tell me something." 

The young boy cocked an eyebrow at him. "Tell you what?" 

*That you love me.* 

"I do realise it was a crazy idea. But I was in the mood and I was thinking about your present, I don't remember," Yamato said. "I'm sorry. You don't like too much attention to yourself, right?" 

*He loves me not.* Ken nodded sadly. 

"Why are you sad again?" Yamato sighed dramatically. "Give me a rest. Have fun a little!" 

"With you?" the genius cocked his eyebrow in a good imitation of Ishida. His eyes sparkled in a challenge. Yamato gave a laugh and the gleam in the violet eyes died. 

"Daisuke seems to think you're in love with me. And I'm afraid I accidentally gave them the reason to believe I'm in love with you as well," Ken said seriously. 

"You AREN'T in love with me?!" Yamato asked incredulously. "Shimatta! Sora's gonna die of shock. Ken, do you realise that my girlfriend dumped me because of you?" 

Ken was seized with insane laughter and the blonde had to steady him unless he would land in a very ungraceful heap on the floor. 

"Yamato!..." he gasped. "She did it before the gig! She handed you over to Taichi!" 

*Oh the good Puppetmon, why didn't you kill me?!..* Yamato thought gloomily. 

Ken leant back against his upper arm and circled his neck with his hand. He was half-lying in his lap and Yamato was keeping him close. And Ken felt like he could stay like that till the next Christmas. 

"You and Taichi..." Ken began. 

"No," Yamato interrupted. 

"I thought he was madly in love..." 

"I don't want to talk about it, Ken. And I believe Daisuke would be better for him. At least, he loves Taichi." 

Two light purple eyes stared at him. 

"What?" Ken asked. He half-rose from the taller boy's lap. "Daisuke?!" 

"Shimatta..." Yamato whispered. "Sorry.." (a/n shimatta - damn) 

Ken closed his eyes, and drew a deep breath. "I was sure he's straight." 

"Why?" 

Ken sank back into his arms. "Just... I kind of... asked him once... " he waved it away and wiped the stains of tears from his face. "Daisuke is a good friend..." 

"I know. Taichi is my best friend... and I don't want him to be anything more. He matters more as a friend... but I don't think you understand me..." 

The smaller boy brushed his black hair from his face. "No, I don't..." 

"For me... having a date isn't enough. "Friends are kind of.. soulmates.." 

"What about sex?" Ken whispered inaudibly. 

"Ken?" 

"I said... is there anybody you wanna date now? Or..." 

Ken shut up because Yamato stared back at him in shock. *This is not a conversation I anticipated having,* he smacked his head inwardly. *I'm chatting with Ichijouji Ken...* the blonde thought in amusement. The blonde shook his head as if shaking some thoughts away. 

Ken said apologetically, "Oh..." 

Suddenly Yamato leant in and kissed him softly on lips. There was not a sound in the room. 

Yamato moved away as stunned as Ken. The blonde took a sudden interest in what was happening outside the window. (A/N it was mainly snowing.^_^) Ken stared at him. He was suffocating. His first kiss... yes... _boy_. 

*Yamato, why did you do that?* 

*What did I do?* 

"You... you kissed me," said Ken. 

"I did?" Yamato's eyes widened. "I did? You mean, I just went for it and kissed a guy just...like...that.." 

Yamato's lips were back, staying longer this time. Ken closed his eyes and his lips brushed insistently over the boy's, nudging them to open. The alien tongue touched the inside of his lips and Ken drew back. 

"You did it again," Ken said, panting. 

"You responded," Yamato pointed out. 

Ken shifted and blushed.. "But I never kissed before!" 

*Awwwww!* Yamato thought and a wicked smile appeared on his face. 

"Your lips moved I swear. Here, you did it like this.. let me..." 

Yamato placed his hand on his neck and drew the boy close. They kissed with vigour. Ken found it so tempting when the older boy crushed into his mouth like that. And he gave in just slightly, playing with Yamato's tongue, luring him into his warmth. God, wasn't it hot to be kissing like that? They held on to the kiss for as much as they could. 

They started to break apart, filled with excitement and the desire for touch that suggested them to go on just a little bit... They broke the kiss and took a long breath. 

*God...* Ken stared at the blonde in awe. 

Yamato leant back to take a look at the smaller boy. There was definitely something about him. Something sweet. But he _can't_ be doing this! *You bet you can...* the equivalent of Kaiser in his head prompted. 

"So, this means you wanna date me?" Ken said, panting. 

"I think you're sweet," Yamato said. 

"Yes or no?" Ken was eager to know. But he wouldn't say yes. No way! *WAAAAAAYYYYYY!* cried the Kaiser who was doing some crazy hip hop moves in the back of his head (a/n ^_^;;;;; obviously listening to Eminem). Ken licked his lips and slipped from the taller boy's lap to move out of his reach. 

"It was a Christmas kiss," Yamato said glancing at the clock. It was past 1 in the morning. He didn't want to seem horny and he tried to present it in another light - as an innocent Christmas kiss. Besides, he wasn't sure he himself knew the reason of kissing him. 

"_Three_ kisses." the genius added. 

"Yup. Let's go to bed." 

"WHAAAT?" Ken breathed. 

Yamato waved his hands in a vigorous denial. "I don't mean.." 

"Sorry," he blushed. "But will you stay here, please? I don't want to sleep alone..." 

It was strange that Ken should be at ease with the young boy after he kissed him. He imagined they would never look each other in the eyes again but talking to him and (*_flirting with him_*) asking him to stay seemed so natural that it was almost horrifying... Of course, it isn't natural at all - oh, the details.. 

Ken climbed into his bed and waited for Yamato to turn the light off. He quickly changed into his pyjamas and heard soft rustle of bedsheets as the young boy was trying to settle on the futon. 

Several minutes later as the indigo-haired was struggling to fall asleep he felt Yamato climb into his bed. 

"Don't you get any ideas, Ken," Yamato warned him. 

Ken smiled when Yamato's arms enveloped him once more and the blonde pulled his blanket to share. There was only one pillow (nobody wanted to retrieve the second one on the floor), that's why Ken put his head on Yamato's shoulder to give him more space. Yamato planted a kiss on Ken's cheek. 

"Merry Christmas, Ken." 

"Merry Christmas, Yamato." 

*If our eyes are colour blue...* It swept accidentally in his mind. Ken fell asleep with a smile. 

tsuzuku... 

Me: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! BTW, Ken and Yamato don't know that Taichi and Daisuke are having sex just about now... ^_____^  
Kaiser: I'd rather if I had sex with Daisuke... He's just my slave type.  
Me *panics*: Wormmon, duck! Kaiser's here!!! You! How did you get in this fic?!  
Kaiser: Well, if you're going through Hail-On-Your-Knees-Great-Kaiser's period, I'll just invite myself over. *butts in and flops comfortably into the author's chair*  
Me: Excu...  
*a whip appears*  
Me: I see. Wormmon, you master awaits..  
Kaiser: I was thinking (Me and Wormmon: *sweatdrop*) - how about me and my cute Ken-chan lemon?  
Me: Well.. uhm... errr... sure... Okay.   
Wormmon: Are you serious?  
Me: Me? No. But Kaiser is. Sumimasen Kaiser-sama dakedo sore wa Yamaken lemon desu.   
Kaiser: Sou sa. Mwahahaha!  



	27. part three chapter 4

Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me.   
Yamaken. This chapter is censored, I took the lemon away. I'll put it up on Mediaminer or somewhere. *shrug* FF.net took all the fun away… _   
  
chapter 4  
  
Since the sun painted the walls yellow, Yamato figured it was morning enough to wake up. Oh, it felt so good waking up with this breathing warm creature in your arms. So good to hug and kiss... you bet it can get better. Etchi no Yamato! (a/n pervert Yamato)  
  
*You can't be serious..*  
  
Oh come on, Ken looked delicious. Yamato shook his head - not a chance to kiss those lips again, to caress his hair, to feel his breath on his skin. But he wanted to.  
  
He loved being intimate; he found great comfort in touches and hugs. Mixed with his fear of being abandoned it was the reason why he built ice walls around himself, admitting solely his most trusted friends within. Takeru, Taichi, Sora had the privilege - Takeru being his brother, Taichi - his best friend, Sora - a caring girlfriend. But it hurt. It hurt when Takeru grew up and moved away. It caused pain when Taichi mistook him and fell in love with him. It was a blow when Sora ditched him.   
  
Why did he feel so comforted then?  
  
He pictured Ken weeping in his arms. Ken broke the ice, shattered the walls, sneaked in Yamato's arms and curled in his warm lap like a kitten.  
  
Yamato wandered about the apartment for a while, making breakfast, which let his mind off the subject of Ken, and... came back to the room where the boy sweetly slept. Yamato peeked out in the balcony, did a survey of the room and felt something drawing him to Ken. Irresistible. He climbed into bed.  
  
"Ken," he whispered and pushed him out of his dream. Ken flung his eyes open. He was not used to such waking-ups.   
  
"Morning!"   
  
Ken blearily looked at him from below, one cheek cozily wrapped up in the pillow and streaks of his indigo hair arranged in an adorable halo around his head. Yamato held back his breath and leant over with a smile. Ken's eyes followed his face.  
  
Yamato found himself leaning more until their lips touched. Ken angled his head, full of dreamy fog and parted his lips. The tame kiss grew wilder, and soon it burned with emotion causing Ken to lock his lips with Yamato's and utter light moans.   
  
"Ken," the blonde tore his lips away and raised his head. His confidence wavered - somehow this game slipped out of his control.  
  
Two eyes full of desire met his.  
  
"Go on," Ken pleaded hoarsely.  
  
"But..."  
  
Ken grabbed Yamato's hands with his strong trained fingers and placed them over the thin fabric of his pyjamas before gliding them up to the tender skin under it. Yamato emitted a short moan when Ken shifted, troubled by the pleasant interference on his stomach and forgot the disturbing thought that all this might very easy lead to sex.  
  
"Yamato," he breathed, throwing his arms around the older boy's shoulders pleadingly, and pressed his hungry mouth to the blonde's. Yamato inhaled a wonderful scent of Ken's dark hair. He was done for.   
  
*I didn't know I was gay!* a panicked thought stormed his mind.  
  
SURPRISE!!!  
  
Yamato felt Ken's fingers slip into his pants and caress his groin.   
  
"Ahng!" Yamato yelped.   
  
Ken tore away and sat back on his hunches staring guiltily to the side. "I'm sorry, Yamato. I..."  
  
Yamato ran his fingers up Ken's shoulders. And brought his face up by his chin to a lingering kiss.  
  
"I lied," Ken said after they parted. His eyes bore into his. "I don't want to be your brother. I want ... to be your lover..."  
  
Yamato lowered his eyes to Ken's trousers.  
  
"I noticed," he said.  
  
"Can I trust you?" Ken asked.  
  
Yamato wondered if Ken was thinking the same as him... about sex.  
  
"If you are my lover, you must."  
  
"I trust you. Can we.. now?"  
  
Yamato nodded.   
  
*I'm going to have sex with Ken,* he thought. *Taichi's gonna kill me. Daisuke's gonna help him. Sora will bite my head off. Dad's gonna denounce me. Takeru won't speak to me anymore...like I care,* the blonde thought and gave Ken a lascivious kiss on lips. A spasm of pure lust ran down Ken's spine.  
  
"Yamato...?" Ken prompted.  
  
"Uhu.." *Daisuke was a loser,* Yamato thought.  
  
Ken smiled and pressed his lips to Yamato's. *God, is he good at kissing..*  
  
"Now..." Ken pleaded. Pleaded to be abused.  
  
*** (a/n they DID sleep with each other. Yay!!! ^o^)  
  
They lay side by side trying to contemplate what had just happened..   
  
"Yamato.." Ken murmured hoarsely, brushing his lips on his jawline. "I love you.."  
  
Yamato blew away the streak of dark hair from Ken's face and observed his swollen lips..  
  
"God, Ken..."  
  
*How good I can feel... Maybe, we should practise...* an idle idea stormed Yamato's brain. He shifted his head and looked at Ken and smiled in a cunning and perfectly comprehensive way.  
  
"Well.." he said.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ken wondered quietly. There was a genius spark in his amethyst eyes.   
  
Yamato leaned over to share a sound kiss between their mouths. The boy responded, then moved his lips swiftly to the back of Yamato's neck and sucked the skin beneath his long blonde hair.   
  
Playing...  
  
Yamato strained to remember just where to he had thrown the damned lube, but this presented notorious difficulty as hormones messed up his mind.  
  
Ken decided that large a lovebite was enough and snuggled his smiling face to Yamato's cheek.  
  
"Ken, you can do it again. I love wearing polo-necks.." the blonde breathed with admiration. Ken cozily settled in to have sex one more time and Yamato read him right and eager..  
  
At this moment the doorbell rang loudly. There was a swift moment of them both switching to reality channel.  
  
"Oh, for Devimon's guts, my PARENTS are here!!!" Ken screamed quietly.   
  
He and Yamato rushed to put their clothes on with a hopeless effort to make presentable themselves, the room and the BED!!!   
  
"Oh what a mess!"  
  
"Just how am I gonna explain it?!" Ken panicked.  
  
There was the sound of the door being unlocked.   
  
"Darling, are you asleep?" called Ken's mother to her son.  
  
"No, mom!" Ken cried, swinging the lubricant into one of the drawers of his table. He kicked the blankets scattered on the floor into his wardrobe, while Yamato was making the bed.   
  
"Yamato.." Ken sounded nearly desperate. "How do I look?"  
  
Instead of answering Yamato locked their lips in a deep penetrating kiss that neither was willing to end. Yamato's hands wove with Ken's dark silk hair. With a moan they parted.  
  
"Perfect!" Yamato whispered. He brushed his hair down to make it look less like Kaiser's. Ken was thoroughly enjoying the process however short it was. His alluring eyes glistened. There was the sound of approaching feet in the corridor.  
  
Yamato was decent already. Well, almost. Ken roughly seized the sides of his face and frenched him merging their mouths together.  
  
"Look, breakfast is ready!" said Ken's father from the kitchen.  
  
"Ken?" his mother called out.  
  
Ken gave a moan and jumped from the blonde just before Mrs. Ichijouji opened the door to her fourteen-year-old son's bedroom.  
  
"Merry Christmas, mom!" Ken said panting and trying to hide it. "This is Ishida Yamato, he errr.."  
  
Yamato straightened his hair frantically.  
  
"Ichijouji-san, Ken was so kind as to invite me over. My father got an emergency call from the Fuji TV station and I was left all by myself on Christmas eve. We decided to have our own petite celebration," Yamato lied with a charming smile. Ken gave him a reproachful side-glance.  
  
*Liar...!*  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, good morning.. Well, you boys have had breakfast already?"  
  
"Not quite," Ken said feeling starved to death.  
  
"Well...what were you doing the whole night?"  
  
"Playing cards.." said Yamato.  
  
"..Reading," said Ken at the same time.  
  
"All right." Mrs. Ichijouji said and checked the room. Everything was nearly perfect. "I hope you didn't miss us very much, Ken. Well, let's go eat."   
  
"Don't worry, mom! I had nice Christmas... Really... nice..."   
  
Ken looked sheepishly away.   
  
She let the door swivel on its own and shut.  
  
Yamato pulled Ken's chin upwards. He had a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Parents have that bad habit of interrupting, ne?" he murmured.  
  
"Uhu.."   
  
The boys leant in for a kiss when the noise outside the door petrified them.  
  
Ken licked his burning lips. God, he so badly wanted to kiss Yamato...  
  
"My father usually comes home pretty late," Yamato informed in a sly tone that didn't match his innocent smile.  
  
"I can convince Mom to let me sleep over..."  
  
"Ken?" his mother called.  
  
"C-C-Coming!"   
  
Ken and Yamato entwined their fingers together and Ken mouthed three words to him that sparked a fire inside of the blonde.  
  
'I want you..'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
end to part three.  
^_^;;; 


	28. part four chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.  
Sorry for long delay... Okay, there is going to be three more chapters or less - depends if you want another kenato lemon (I'm NOT posting it here, anyway!) or not. Couples are the same: Taisuke & Yamaken. ^_^ I love you if you like Yamaken!!! 

**Part 4 Past Christmas **(not much originality here, ne? ^^;;;)

**chapter 1**

"Hmm, Ken, while you two were taking a shower a certain Izumi Koushiro called," Ken's mother said while clearing the table after breakfast. Yamato helped her take the dishes into the kitchen. He stopped at the door, interested. Ken froze on the threshold of his room buttoning up his crispy white shirt.

"Did he leave any message?" Ken asked.

"Yes. 'The Chosen are getting together at Yagami's at 12 a.m. today'."

Yamato looked at the watch. Eleven thirty. Charming! He drummed on his wrist gesturing to hurry up to Ken.

Ken nodded. "We'll be going then, mom. Merry Christmas!"

"Sure. Uhm, Ken? You aren't into this digital things again, are you?" his mother asked worriedly.

"No. And I don't take drugs, alcohol and stuff." _Though I did have wild sex with another boy_, thought Ken and suppressed the urge to smirk. 

"Make sure you don't go back late."

Yamato flashed his superman smile. "Don't worry, Mrs. Ichijouji, I'll take care of him."

Ken pretended to be extremely involved in fastening the last button on his shirt, hoping that his long hair would cover the most of his grin.

"Oh, okay."

Ken and Yamato shot out of his apartment block like bullets.

"Hell, we're late!"

"What do you think happens?"

"They'll assume we were too horny to hurry our asses up and 'll make us wash dishes," Yamato said knowingly. "Well, Taichi will."

They broke into running. The ground was slippery. The recent snow was swept into the huge banks that sparkled in the sun. Actually the sun was annoying; it made the snow melt and run, and there was no telling that New Year Day would have snow at all. Rather dirty mush.

"But we can always skip the party," Yamato muttered matter-of-factly. Ken stopped in the middle of the street and turned to him, with an eyebrow raised. His hand crawled comfortably into the pocket of the musician's jacket and fumbled for keys to Yamato's apartment. He hummed a question as he stepped to press their hips together.

"Ken, street, remember?" Yamato pulled him into the station by the arm. It was heavy traffic time and the trains were packed close. Ken and Yamato squeezed into the car and panting stood in the middle of a crowd, jammed together face to face. Their delirious smiles and rashed breath would have scared the passengers out of their wits had they not been engrossed into reading manga or talking over their cellular phones. Yamato smirked, aware that his partner was mildly aroused, and the boy stared at him pleadingly. 

The tension reached its peak in the Yagami's apartment building.

"Let's take the stairs!" Ken said.

"It'll take forever to climb!"

Ken pulled Yamato towards the staircase door and leant against it, eyeing the blonde. "Yeah," he murmured back. "But who said about climbing?..."

Yamato stepped to him eagerly and lowered his mouth on his. They were totally late when they reached Yagami's floor since they stopped to kiss every three minutes. Yamato's hands wandered over Ken everywhere in wide strokes while his body was pressing the boy into the wall with his weight. Ken gasped under his lips.

"We are late.." the young boy reminded after breaking away. 

Ken dreamily nodded his consent and pulled him back taking few shallow breaths before merging their lips together in a deep kiss. His tongue lashed out and melt in Yamato's warm mouth. The musician purred. He slipped his hands under Ken's long-sleeved shirt and rubbed at the small of his back. (a/n so, okay, it's winter, let's pretend Yamato had already unbuttoned the jacket that Ken was wearing and... well. Details. >. "I really think I'm falling in love with you," Yamato murmured and bent his neck to numble on the boy's lips. Ken chuckled somewhat and opened his mouth to welcome Yamato's tongue in. 

A door banged and voices drifted from behind the staircase door on Yagami's floor. Yamato and Ken broke away realising where they were. 

"So, what are we gonna tell them?" Daisuke's voice asked behind the staircase door.

Yamato instantly felt bad for eavesdropping. However, he gestured to the indigo-haired to keep silent and strained his ears. The genius, feeling dirty and still curious, froze in his arms.

"I guess, it's a kinda stupid situation. I mean, Sora and the others came to see if I was okay and... well..." Taichi said. "They thought I was a wreck..."

"Oh," Daisuke moved about. 

"And they wanted to cheer me up..."

"Right." 

"And the last thing they expected to see was us kissing..."

Yamato angled an eyebrow. 

"Sorry," the redhead shuffled his foot and sighed.Ken recognised this sigh as 'a regretful, self-blaming, oh-so-rare sigh' of Daisuke. He glanced at Yamato in puzzlement. Yamato pressed his finger to his mouth to prevent him from speaking.

"Sora was shocked," Taichi finished. "How do I explain it to her?"

"So, we won't tell them that we had sex?" Daisuke asked. Ken whimpered with Yamato's hand strategically placed on his mouth. The purple eyes stared madly at the blonde. 

"They wouldn't understand," the first leader said and took a deep breath. "They still think I want Yamato.."

"And you don't?" the smaller boy interrupted hopefully.

"I... No. I like _you_. Dai, I said it this morning. I want to be with you."

"You really like me?" There was a blush in Daisuke's voice.

"..."

"You like me? You mean, you like ME? You mean, like as in LIKE?!" Daisuke asked incredulously.

"What, nobody ever said this to you?"

"Well, Miyako did... in the kindergarten... and Hikari," Daisuke started self-consciously. He sounded like he didn't want to look unexperienced. Not before his idol.

Taichi laughed. "Liar.."

"Hey!!!.. Actually I like you too," Daisuke was embarrassed. "And did I ever tell you I had that big crush on you when I was eight?.."

"No, but it was damn obvious," Taichi said and the small boy started to reply but was interrupted by a kiss. Ken and Yamato exchanged a look. 

"Maybe we should tell them too?" the indigo-haired whispered. "That we are a couple?" The blonde's lips pressed to his in agreement. "But really - Daisuke and Taichi?!" Ken shook his head. Yamato shrugged.

"Look at us."

They proceeded to more kissing but just then the apartment door burst wide open and Koushirou's voice yelled, "What the hell?!" Taichi and Daisuke parted instantly. 

"Hnng.." Yamato said, "Poor Taichi." He flung the door ajar before his lover. "Shall we?"

Koushiro's cheeks were a nice shade of his hair colour when Yamato and Ken appeared through the staircase door and on the scene. Daisuke and Taichi both pulled on their guilty faces. Jyou and Sora (with Miyako and Iori peeking from behind) stood at the entrance of the apartment behind Koushirou, who was glowing with rage and looked like he wanted to kill somebody.

"Hi!" Yamato said. 

"Oh hi, Yama!" Taichi turned gratefully to him. "Hi, Ken-kun. You're late."

"We're right on time," the blonde pointed to the company at the door. "What's got into you, Koushiro?" he asked.

"What the hell were they doing?!!! Ask him yourself!!!" Koushiro shouted clenching his fists in the air. (_a/n imagine this!!_) His eyes flamed with fury and Jyou had to hold him back from hurling himself at the two boys.

"He saw us kiss," Taichi muttered uncomfortably to his best friend. 

"And?" the blonde asked pushing his fists nonchalantly into his pockets. "Was it so bad?" Koushiro growled. Yamato patted his best friend's shoulder. "That's okay, Koushiro. Taichi's a big boy now... Aintcha?" and in a quiet voice to Taichi, "You're one horny bastard, you know."

"Bastard yourself... How much have you heard?" Taichi blinked and realised that he had listened in on his conversation.

"From the beginning."

Taichi blushed and pressed his lips together.

"Hi, Ken. So, you and Yamato walked all the way?" Daisuke was hiding behind Taichi and still finding time to communicate with Ken.

"Something happened to the elevator... I guess," Ken shrugged innocently when the humming of the elevator interrupted him. 

"I see," Daisuke upraised him from head to foot, noting his unzipped jacked and his crampled shirt. Ken started to straighten it out innocently. The cinnamon haired pointed to the hickey on his collarbone. "When?"

"When I woke up." Ken chastily buttoned his shirt up to the end. Their eyes met. The smaller boy stuck his big finger out and pointed at Yamato. "Yes, we're lovers," Ken said. "But so are you and Taichi." Daisuke blushed and stoically nodded.

In the meanwhile Koushiro roughly demanded some explanations.

"So what?!" Taichi said defensively. "I like Daisuke. Besides, he kissed back." 

Koushiro nearly threw himself at him. Yamato held the redhead back and Jyou helped. 

"Yesterday you were in love with Yamato..." 

"I think it concerns only me and Yamato," the teenager raised his voice.

"Koushirou, how about they talk about it tet-a-tet?" Jyou suggested.

"But he kissed him!.."

Familiar lovely voices sounded from the apartment.

"Yamato-niisan!"

"Hello, Ken-kun!"

Yamato and Taichi both clapped their hands over Koushirou's big mouth and smiled to their adorable angelic siblings. The last thing they needed was to allow Takeru and Hikari learn something inappropriate for their age. 

"We're making lunch ready," said Takeru brightly. "What's up here?"

"Nothing!" everyone said. Everybody was sure that the angels of the team shouldn't know anything.

"Problems?" Hikari asked innocently.

"NO problems!!!" answered the chorus of ultra-confident voices. As if on cue Jyou and Miyako began to usher everybody inside. 

"We just wait for you inside, okay?" Jyou said and hurriedly shut the door. Taichi and Yamato turned to the computer boy with menacing smiles and the redhead began to squirm away in panic. 

"I guess, that's it," the brunette said after a moment of silence. "It's out. I and Daisuke slept with each other.."

"And so did we."

A gentle but firm voice interrupted Taichi, and Ken stepped to Yamato's side with composed determination. The blonde threw a comforting hand over his shoulder and glanced at his childhood friend. Taichi stared back in shock. For a second he looked like he was working his jaws to say something, then he forced a smile.

"I'm happy for you. Ken. Yamato," he said. Daisuke rubbed his head on his lover's shoulder. 

Nobody remembered that Koushirou was there as well, that is why they started in panic when a shrill cry flew into the air.

_"YOU SLEPT WITH THEM?!!"_

tsuzuku...

^_-- I'm sure this chapter could have been better. But it is the way it is. Don't worry, I'm finishing this soon. But it's extremely hard to write THE END in the end.


	29. part four chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.  
couples: Taisuke and Yamaken.  
If you still don't know I posted Chapter 9 of **What's Wrong With Being a Blonde**. ^_^ 

**part 4 Past Christmas**

chapter 2

_… Nobody remembered that Koshiro was there as well, that was why everyone started in panic when a shrill cry flew into the air. _

"YOU SLEPT WITH THEM?!!" 

Taichi and Yamato exchanged a glance and simultaneously pushed Koshiro into the staircase and down several flights. When they were safe from being overheard, the redhead was released. 

"IDIOT!" Taichi shouted at the red haired as he released him. 

"If Takeru ever.. ever..." Yamato glared at the small boy. Koshiro gulped. 

"But you.. you two..." his eyes darted from Taichi to Yamato. 

"Okay," Taichi said. "We're gay. Satisfied?" 

"It's not the problem... You and Daisuke? I mean, DAISUKE!" 

"Yeah, really, Tai," Yamato threw a disapproving glance. "He's the same age as your sister." 

"That's NOT... I thought... we thought... we were _sure_ you loved Yamato, and Yamato loved YOU!" 

Taichi looked away, blood suddenly rushing into his face. A part of him was still in love with Yamato and wanted to be with him but Yamato didn't love him back and there was Daisuke to think of and care about. Taichi's heart sank. It was simple as that. There was Taichi and Daisuke. Taichi and Yamato didn't exist. 

"I love Tai, but not in that way." Yamato shook his head, unaware of how much pain he caused Taichi with that statement. "You got it all wrong, guys. I wasn't in love with Ken either.. Until tonight." He looked at his best friend. 

"Uhm... Yeah..." Taichi sighed. "Right. I like Daisuke and... Yamato's just my best friend... well, uhm, I wanted a relationship but... err... I don't now, and tonight is as good evidence as any, right?" he blushed. 

Koshiro sighed in defeat. "I still understand nothing. It's... it's completely illogical..." 

"Friends?" Yamato offered his hand, smiling. Taichi took his hand. "Friends." 

Koshiro frowned but accepted it. "You two aren't fighting anymore? And you aren't pulling the team apart, right? Are you going to speak to Sora, Yamato? She was kinda your girlfriend..." 

"I'm sorry about Sora," the brunette muttered uncomfortably. 

"Yamato..." Sora called from above where she had been standing all the time. The blonde turned to her and the two boys felt themselves excluded. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have.." 

Yamato took a deep breath. "I'm sorry too." 

Sora smiled softly. "I just hope that when we kissed, you didn't feel any repulsion towards me," she said with little hope. 

"I loved you," Yamato protested. 

"Thanks... Let's go back? To the party, I mean," the girl chuckled. 

*At least, he loved you when you kissed*, Taichi thought darkly climbing the stairs. *I'll always be the best friend to him.. Just the best friend*. All of them went through the door to the landing that was occupied by the two younger boys. His eyes fell on Daisuke who was discussing something with Ken and he suddenly thought that the little gogglehead was sweet. 

*** 

It was quiet after Taichi and Yamato carried Koshiro downstairs to talk to him, and Sora slipped after them, as she said, to make sure Koshiro would make it away alive. Daisuke slumped his back against the wall and rubbed his butt discreetly. 

"It still hurts... So, you're with Yamato," he said. Ken nodded. Daisuke stared at him for a whole minute. "I don't believe it. You never liked blondes," he stated. 

His friend and Jogress partner chuckled. "Last time I asked you, you weren't a gay," he replied. 

"Yeah. I liked it though. Shit, was I scared!" 

Ken brushed his hair back and looked away. "I wasn't," he said. 

"Baka, was too!" Daisuke frowned. 

"Okay, okay, yes, when he entered me, I was! But then, nothing really mattered. That is, until my parents hoarded in." 

"You got caught?!" Daisuke's eyes went wide like wow! 

The other boy chuckled softly. "No, but it was close... It was harder to explain to mama why I wanted to change my bedding." 

"You had a lot of blood?" the curious boy asked. 

"Not much... You?" 

Daisuke winced painfully. "Quite." His face split into grin. "And Taichi said I screamed." 

Ken silently wondered. He looked down at the streets of Odaiba. The Christmas time was going away with the melting snow. But there was still the New Year to look forward to. Maybe it would bring more snow and more... wishes to make on snowflakes. If Christmas didn't make them true, then the New Year surely would. 

"Ken..." Daisuke stared at him. "Were you ever in love with me?" 

The other boy frowned and turned his head aside. "I'm with Yamato and..." 

"And?" Daisuke held his breath. 

"And that's about it. But..." 

"But?" hope crept in the smaller boy's voice. 

"Maybe threesome.." 

"Hentai," Daisuke said. "I was a little in love with you, Ken." 

The indigo-haired boy turned his pale face to him, saying nothing and waiting. Daisuke studied his feet. "I wonder.. could you give me a kiss... so that... I knew what I missed?" he blushed furiously. 

Ken walked to Daisuke. He raised his head by the chin and planted a small kiss on his lips, an innocent one. They parted and Daisuke found his eyes full of purple stare. He lunged forward, wrapping Ken's neck with his arm and laid an open-mouthed kiss on his lips but his friend started to wriggle out. Daisuke stepped back and laughed awkwardly. 

"Oops," he said. "I'm sorry." 

Ken wiped his lips and the mahogany-haired boy fiercily blushed. "I guess no threesome..." he said. 

At that moment the door was pushed open and Taichi, Yamato, Sora and Koshiro stepped up from the staircase. Taichi smiled to his boyfriend. Out of the corner of his eye Daisuke saw Ken and Yamato. The two of them exchanged a glance that he couldn't read. 

"Yamato, you can sleep over," the brunette generously offered. 

"No, thanks. I have to show Ken my apartment first." 

Sora gasped. 

"Guys," Koshiro said holding the door open. "Come on already. If you don't want Takeru and Hikari to blow up the kitchen." 

Owari. 

a/n   
If you want to know what's the big deal with snowflakes, see Part 2 Chapter 12. There are some changes.  
Tell me if you liked the fic. And if you want an afterword (afterlemon ^^;) send me a notice. I'll see what I can do about it. Thanks for all who reviewed, I love you all. See ya!  
I promised a new Taito fanfic. It's getting ready. ^_- 


End file.
